The General's Daughter
by Kody Wright
Summary: Jack thinks he might have a daughter who is now working in the SGC. Things get rough when the goa'uld find out. Heavy OC. Based on an old series I wrote a few years ago.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**SGC, 2nd year of operations.**

Colonel Jack O'Neill sat at his desk going over dreaded paperwork. It didn't seem fair; after all he was a special ops and everyone knows special ops suck at paperwork. But he was also second in charge of the SGC, a title he didn't wish to advertise by doing...paperwork.

This particular job wasn't as bad as previous. Instead of going over supplies and such, he was reviewing file folders of new hires. Combing through the personnel files to get somewhat familiar with each one. He came across one file that thought caught his eye: "Jacqueline Converse."

The last name stood out. It was familiar to him, a name from a long ago summer. "Hmm," He gave a funny look at the folder. "I wonder if she is related to "Stephanie?" The name reflected in his mind a beautiful young blonde woman whom he was very fond of. For a brief moment he wandered back in time to hot summer in Germany. Himself a young captain in the Airforce. Full of sprit and urging for excitement and romance.

Stephanie was a young sergeant under his direct command. She was beautiful, smart and serving under the GI college bill in hopes of going to college.

He was warned a number of times by his commanding officer about the affair. That it could have ruined his career. He paid no attention to those warnings though. His youthful mind never imigained those warnings were of real importance. Not until the day Stephanie was suddenly discharged and her whereabouts unknown.

She just left, no goodbye note, no phone number - nothing. He was prepared to drop his commission for a wedding ring but that proposal never came. He knew something had happened. That She must have been forced to leave but he never found out why.

His hands opened the folder. The picture of the young woman stared back up at him. Her hair was brown and cut short. She had Stephanie's cheeks and nose. Brown eyes and a bright smile. He looked at the date of birth. His lips puckered when he realized this young woman was born eight months after he last saw his old flame.

The wheels in his mind started to turn. "No way." He said to himself. His eyes scanned for more information. "Parents? Who are your parents?" His finger landed on the line, "Mother - Stephanie Converse!" His brown eyes looked up into space, "Holy shit!" His eyes dropped back down to the folder. "Father? Your father is - unknown!" Scanning further he reviewed the girls pages: "You graduated from college as a physicians assistant, top of your class. You are a paramedic and just made the medical team. You just moved here. You grew up in New York. You did pretty good on the firing range too." His fingers grasped the attached photo. He brought it up to the light, "You have your mother's features." His head cocked to the side, "Is that my hair?"

Jack scratched the side of his head, "Steph was pregnant when she left. That's why she was given a plain discharge. She was pregnant. If she had only told me."

He looked back at the picture and asked aloud, "Are you my kid?"

**Commissary**

Jack turned around with a tray full of food and scanned the faces of the people. He had spotted the young woman earlier in line and wondered where she went. His brown eyes fixed on his target sitting in a far corner...alone. His mind jumped to conclusions as he thought to himself, _"My kid ain't sitting by herself."_

He sauntered over towards her, not sure just how to bring up the old flame much less ask is she was his illegitimate offspring. He settled for the indirect approach. "Lt. Converse?"

She looked up from her bowl of _Fruitloops_. "Yes, Colonel?"

"Mind if I have a seat?"

She shook her head, "No, help yourself." She assumed he meant take the chair to another table. She was rather shocked when he sat down across from her.

Jack started, "I was going over the personnel files early this morning. I noticed your mother's name is Stephanie Converse. I knew a Steph Converse. I was wondering if maybe she's the same one. Was your mother ever in the military?"

The young woman smiled and nodded, "Yep, she was a sergeant in the Airforce. She was stationed in Germany before I was born."

Jack gulped, "She was?" He dug out his wallet from his pack pocket. Opened it and slid out an old photo from behind the picture of his late son, Charlie. He held it up to her brown eyes, "Is this her?"

She nodded, "Yep, that was mom. Wow, you have a photo of her? I have the eight by ten shot of her in uniform with the flag. So, you were friends with her?"

Not answering her questions he flicked the picture in thought, "So how is she?" His mind wandered to ways of getting the truth out of his old flame. Did he have another child? If so, was this young woman her? He had lost his son just four years prior and wanted desperately to know the truth.

"She passed from cancer a year ago."

Jack's face fell, "She did?"

"Yeah," The lieutenant somberly replied. "She fought hard though. She was one tough lady. But she's in a better place now." She glanced up to the ceiling as if looking up to heaven.

"I'm Really sorry, Jacqueline."

"It's Jackie." She told him. "Only my mother called me Jacqueline." She then added, "Sir."

"Why did she name you Jackie?" He suppressed a slight grin. As if a secret confirmation to his suspicions. He wondered to himself, _"I wonder if she named her after me?"_

She shrugged, "My mother had a thing for the French."

"You sure?" He made a face.

"Jacqueline Renee! Can't get more French than that." She took a sip from her coffee cup.

"Sir?" Sam Carter's voice came from across the commissary.

Jack waved her over, "Have a seat, Carter."

Sam meekly sat down next to Jackie. She politely introduced herself, "Captain Sam Carter. Research and development."

"Lieutenant Jackie Converse. Medical."

"New doctor?"

"Physicians assistant and off world medical team leader."

"Met Janet Fraiser yet?"

Jackie grinned, "Oh yeah! We're going to the movies this weekend. She just adopted a little girl, Cassie. And since I just moved here...I don't know anyone yet. I told her about my mom dying last year. We're going to see the new Disney cartoon. Wanna come?"

"I'm sure Cassie will insist," Sam nodded. "I'm sorry you lost your mom. I was pretty devastated when my mom died. It's hard."

Jack blurted, "I would like to see a movie." Searching for something in common, "You like the _Simpson's_...Lieutenant?"

"Homer cracks me up," She agreed.

"Good," Jack said to himself. _"She's got good taste. I bet she gets it from me. Damn, I wish I knew for sure. Eight months. She was born eight months after Steph left. She's got to be mine. Steph didn't sleep around. I was it."_

"I don't know, Sir." Sam replied. "Sounds kind of like a girl's night at the movies." She sat and waited for the tease to sit into his mind.

"I like cartoons," Jack pouted.

Sam nodded and then addressed the new lieutenant, "Off base housing or on?"

"On base! I can't afford off base." She glanced up at the tall man with wire rimmed glasses walking towards them. His hair slightly longer than military cuts. He was thin, as if he wasn't really eating too well. His face reflected stress and worry. But his blue eyes sparkled from behind the glasses. She loved those eyes.

Daniel Jackson found his friends and took a seat next to Jack. He played with the cold waffles on his plate. "Jack, I think I got the location of Apothis's base. If we hurry we can find Sha'ri and Skaara."

Jack was suddenly brought back to the present situation. Daniel's need to find his wife and brother in law. It was a race against time to find them and he suddenly felt torn. He wanted to take all the time in the world to see if Jackie was his and yet he needed to help Daniel. The next thought that went through his mind was if Jackie was his and word got out, then she could be in danger. He decided not to push Jackie for answers. Instead he motioned towards her and Daniel. "Lieutenant Jackie Converse meet Daniel Jackson. Daniel, meet Jackie. She's new here and I was...friends...with her mother."

"Oh," Daniel looked upon the young women. He seemed pleasant but still distant, "Nice to meet you." He looked at Jack, "If we hurry..."

Jack cut him off, "Daniel...eat your food. Then we will discuss it."

"Okay," He picked up the plain waffle with his fingers and started to gnaw at the round cold bread. His other hand grasped the coffee cup and drank hastily.

Jackie's eyes cascaded over him. He seemed like a like a lost and hurt puppy to her. His face drawn, worry in his voice. His manners reflected the urgency of his plight. She wasn't sure what was going on but figured it was bad. "Apothis is a Goa'uld, right?" She wanted to verify.

"One of the worst," Daniel agreed. "He took my wife, Sha'ri. And her brother, Skaara." He blinked at the young woman as he washed down the dry waffle. "New here?"

Jack sighed, "Daniel."

"What?" He looked confused.

"Eat your waffle," Jack then addressed his illegitimate daughter. "You and I should have lunch. We can talk about Steph. I got lots of stories about her."

"Sure, Colonel. I would love too."

"Good," Jack looked at Sam. "Carter, when does cartoons become a girl's night at the movies? It's not a chick flick! Besides, Cassie would want me to come too."

"Yes, sir...she would."

A beeping sound filed the air. Jackie grabbed the pager and read it, "I gotta go. Medical emergency. It was nice to meet all of you." She stood up to leave. "I'll tell Janet about you and the Colonel coming to movies too." She gave a nod to Sam and Jack. Her eyes lingered on Daniel, "Dr. Jackson would you be coming? I can tell Janet."

"Um," Daniel shrugged.

Jack answered, "Yeah, Cassie would insist."

"Yeah," He agreed.

"I'll see you later," She told them and then politely left.

Sam watched her walk away. She turned her attention to Jack and asked, "Sir, you knew her mother?"

He nodded, "When I was a young captain. I saw her file and figured out she was my...friend's...daughter. Kid just moved her. Thought I would introduce myself. You know...she's alone."

"Wow," Sam commented. "Never seen you go out of your way from a friend's kid before."

"Steph was a really good friend." He didn't want to address the subject further. "Hurry up campers. We got a meeting next."

**Later that Evening**

Jack paced the floor of his quarters. Still dressed in his uniform and now debating if he should get ready for bed. It was late! He had a long day and he was tired.

The meeting with General Hammond previously revealed the latest location of Anubis. An attack was scheduled to take place in six hours. Another effort to save those enslaved to the false god.

With a mission only hours away Jack couldn't sleep. His mind constantly went back to the young woman he suspected of being his illegitimate daughter. He wanted to know and yet he didn't want to know. It could ruin his career even now. Though his past lover was deceased the affair was unbecoming of an officer. The adult child whose life he was absent of could unwittingly destroy everything he had worked so hard to accomplish.

His commission would be lost and along with any respect from the men beneath him. From the past affair with Jackie's mother, Jack was well aware of just how unrelenting the military could be. Even ruining the life of a young and brilliant woman under his command. He would never again allow such a event to happen and thus kept his distance from Captain Carter.

"Hell - I'm a colonel who has saved this planet god knows how many times. They won't come after me!" Jack started to march towards the door. His hand fell on the knob and there it froze. His mind wandered to other plausible situations. He muttered, "What if her mother never told her? What if she doesn't know who her father is? What if she doesn't like me?" He shook his head, "Of course she likes me. All kids like me." His face contoured, "But she's not a kid. She's a grown up. I missed her life. I missed out on her life. What if she finds out and hates me for that?"

His hand slowly left the door knob. For the first time in Jack's life he was absolutely terrified. Not of a false god or pompously dressed enemy. Not of anything except a fear that his own flesh and blood could hate him. Reaching up he tugged at his hair and let out a groan. "Aaugh! What the hell is wrong with me?" His hands caressed his face. Taking a deep breath, "She likes me. It's not my fault her mother left and never told me." His eyes shifted in thought, "What if she's not mine. Nah, she's mine! She eats _Fruitloops_ for crying out loud."

**Jackie's Room**

The young woman paced the floor. She had yet to get undressed and ready for bed even though there was a mission scheduled just mere hours away. She clenched her fist and spoke aloud, "What do I do?" She looked up at the ceiling, "Huh, mom! What do I do? He's here. Jack O'Neill is here." She waved her arms, "Ya, know - this would be a lot easier on me if you had bothered to tell him about me. Would it have been too hard to send him a note on your death bed, woman?" She started to pace again and muttered to herself, "Jesus, this guy is my father. Crap! I got assigned to the same base as my sperm donor. I nearly shit a brick when sat down next to me. I played dumb. I can't just tell him. It would ruin his career. That is - if he even believes me!"

She walked to the door and stared at the knob. Asking herself or perhaps her mother's spirit, "Should I go and find him? Should I tell him? What if he thinks it's some stunt or worse - hates me for it? I mean this guy is a colonel. A full bird colonel. He's not some hot shot newbie captain anymore, Mom! He's a freaking colonel." She cranked her head over to the bed, "I need to get some sleep. There's a big mission in six hours."

She turned back around and headed for the door, "I need a walk." She opened the door and walked into the hallway.

Jackie really didn't know where she was going. The halls of the SGC seemed to all look alike. Like a mouse in a maze everything seemed similar even though different colored lines painted the walkways.

Her head spun in confusion, debating what she should do...if anything should be done. It wasn't her fault that her mother never told him. It wasn't her fault that she was even born. She never did anything wrong and yet her stomach ached with guilt. Her very existence could ruin another human being's life. She certainly didn't want to cause any trouble to the man that made her existence possible. And like every young woman, she wanted her father in her life. A strong man to look up to, to support her in her choices in life and look out for her well being in troubled times.

She always wanted a father - the one thing her mother never gave her. She never had a father to lavish with love, gifts and cards. She never knew the feel of strong hands tucking her in bed at night or the notion of a deep, strong voice reading her a bedtime story. Though her mother tried to do all those things it was never quite enough.

Rounding the corner she came face to face with the very man she debated in her mind. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked up, "Um...Colonel O'Neill." She gave a quick salute, "Sir!"

Jack's eyes fell softly on the young lieutenant. He stood at ease with his hands in his pockets. A slight smile crept across his face, "Lieutenant." He cocked an eyebrow, "Out for a midnight stroll?"

"I was having trouble sleeping, Sir." She stood rigid.

Jack stuck out his bottom lip in thought. As if trying to read her mind but like all his futile attempts to read the minds of the opposite sex, he found subject most difficult. He stepped sideways, "So am I." His finger scratched his nose. "Um, how about a go for a walk? I would like to hear about your mother. What she became...before she...um...died." The words were awkward but sincere. He added, "By the way...you don't have to call me sir when were not on duty. Okay, Carter?"

Confused she replied, "I'm Jackie Converse!" She wondered why he called by another name. Could he be sleepwalking?

"I know that, Jackie." He wanted to place his arms around her and give her a hug but settled on a nudge. "I was kidding. Carter always calls me 'Sir.'"

Her face contoured, "Even off duty?"

Jack Nodded.

"Why does she do that?"

They started to walk. Jack mentioned, "She kind of insisted. I guess she had some situations in the past where guys didn't take her big brain seriously. You should have heard the speech she gave me about her reproductive organs being on the inside of the body and mine on the outside."

Jackie stuck out her bottom lip in much same fashion Jack had previously. "She gave you a sex education lecture?"

"Could say that," Jack nodded with a chuckle. "So, what became of your mom? What did she do after getting out of the Airforce?"

"She was a bus driver for some time."

"Didn't she go to college?"

"Nope!" Jackie's expression turned pitiful. "I guess she wanted to stay home and take care of me. She did a lot of odd jobs. Bus driver, cleaner, painted houses, waitress."

"Oh," Guilt began to set into his heart. He wondered if he had been in her life if his old flame would have gone to college. At least been able to have a steady career. "Your mother was really smart. 'Carter' smart."

"'Carter smart?'" She shrugged. "Mom was pretty smart. She always had big, grand dreams. Bigger house, better job. She never really seemed to have been able to accomplish that. She would go from one dream to another. Kind of manic in a way."

"Yeah, Steph had dreams. She dreamed of becoming a general when she was in the Airforce." As Casually as he could he slipped in the next question, "So...who was your dad?"

She hesitated, unsure of just what to say. Finally she shrugged, "Don't know. Mom left him before I was born and she never mentioned anything about him." Of course that was a lie. Her mother not only told Jackie all about her father but plastered pictures of him all over the house. Everyone in the neighborhood thought her mother was an insane _McGyver_ fan for the pictures looked so similar. She started to chuckle a bit.

"What's so funny," Jack wondered.

"Nothing sir," She wrinkled her nose and tried not to say it. She couldn't control herself. "It's just you look like McGyver."

Annoyed Jack retorted, "I do not. He had...big ass hair."

"The face, sir." She wiggled as she walked. "I'm sure you got a bunch of women thinking there really is a McGyver."

"Let's not talk about that stupid show." He shoved his hands in his pockets and muttered, "It bad enough Carter has an entire series on DVD. And she says I like the _Simpson's _too much. You should see her with _McGyver_." Using the time to his advantage, "What's your favorite TV show?" He secretly prayed she would say the _Simpson's_.

"I'm not big fan of TV. I like movies though. All the classics...ya know...Fred Astair and Ginger Rogers. John Wayne and action films. I love Indiana Jones. Something about rugged guys chasing after ancient civilizations. Just kind of cool."

Jack muttered under his breath, "I better keep her away from Daniel."

"You say something?"

"How about something to eat?" They turned the corner into the commissary.

Surprised to find it open his daughter asked, "This place is open at midnight?"

"It never closes. We have twenty-four hour crews so it's need to be open all shifts." He led her to the dessert bar, "So what would you like. It's on me."

"I thought all the food was provided free?"

"It is," He nudged her. "It was a joke." He glanced around the then spoke softly too her. "Jackie, just because I'm a colonel and you're a lieutenant doesn't mean you have treat me as an officer all the time. I was very close to your mom and as long as your here - think of me as family. Okay?"

Nodding, "Okay." She glanced back up at him and felt more at ease. She gave a smile. She wondered if he knew but just couldn't say. Like a secret that could only be between them. At ease with the silent agreement she looked over the desserts. She wondered, "What's with all the blue gelatin?"

"I think Carter bribed the cook," Jack suggested. He took a guess, "You love lemon pie, don't you?"

"How did you know?"

"Just a guess!" He slid the tray along the stainless steel ridged counter. His hand grabbed a pie for Jackie and one for himself. He added, "I bet your second favorite is blueberry. Followed by apple, cherry and pumpkin."

"Blueberry, pumpkin then apple and I can't stand cherry."

"Oh, Pumpkin before apple?"

"Chocolate before all else."

"Oh," He scratched his head. "Hershey's?"

"Snickers then Hershey's."

"What about Reese's peanut butter cups?"

"Occasionally."

Jack asked, "Favorite cereal is _Fruitloops_?"

"No, I only eat _Fruitloops_ if I'm extremely tiered and need a sugar buzz. I prefer frosted flakes. Gotta have the tiger on the box."

"I kind of like Tucan Sam."

"Tony!" She insisted. "He's great."

They sat down at a table and started to eat the pies. For the next hour Jack silently enjoyed the time with his now adult daughter. She couldn't fill the hole left by the loss of his son but a new place in his heart began to grow. A spot for her and a child that he couldn't tell anyone about.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The mission was a disaster. Not only did they fail to find Sha're and Skaara but they also lost nearly a quarter of the men and women who fought to secure SG-1's return.

Heavy fire surrounded them, and many good soldiers fell that day. The enemy had superior air power, weapons and an on slot of warriors ready to die for their god. The SGC sent teams of specialist to secure the gate and tend to the wounded in a last ditch rescue effort of SG-1.

The colonel's daughter headed one of those teams. Leading three other medics through a maze of fire and explosions they reached a cluster of wounded on the fringe of the fighting.

Lieutenant Converse started triage, barking orders at those under her limited authority. She took to command in similar fashion to her father. No-nonsense and to the point. Huddled behind boulders she worked her way to an SG team that was hit earlier by laser cannon fire. She felt for a pulse on one of the wounded, "He's gone!" She looked over her shoulder, "What you got?"

Another medic shouted back, "Collapsed lung."

Jackie's eyes scanned down to another medic behind the man. She looked upon the mangled body the corporal worked over. The corporal was no more than 20 and his face pale with shock from the carnage. "This man's legs are gone. I think he's dead." Shaking he looked up with blood covered hands, "What do I do?"

Jackie saw the signs of her medic cracking emotionally under the pressure. She now had another casualty on her hands. She crawled over to him and quickly assessed the wounded soldier. "Corporal, this man is dead. Help Sergeant Mann with the chest wound. Think you can do that? Just stay with Mann."

"Okay," He edged over to the other medic. His hands grasped the bandage bag for life.

Jackie shouted to her Sergeant, "Keep Corporal Hicks with you, Mann. He's needs to go back to base ASAP."

The medic nodded, "Alright." He ripped open the bandages.

Jackie looked over to her last medic, a woman just a few years younger than her. She shouted, "Private - get behind the boulder. You're exposed." Before the young woman could move a Jaffa blast ripped through the air, stinking her, killing her instantly.

The lieutenants heart sunk. Right before her eyes she just lost a medic under her command. Surrounded by carnage, blood and explosions about the area Jackie began to wonder if they would make it back at all. She looked back at the two medics working on the downed soldier. They suddenly came under fire as well. She took the only weapon she had - a handgun and positioned herself to fire upon whatever enemy she could spot. She opened fire hoping to give them much needed cover.

An enemy glider screeched over head. Laser cannon erupted all around them. A blast hit right between the team members. Jackie fell limp and gun barrel hit the dirt. No one moved as the retreat to the gate commenced.

**SGC**

Jack trembled as the list of missing and dead laid upon his fingers. Her name was on it under the label: "MIA." Less than 12 hours ago he was eating pie with his only daughter. The only surviving child he had and now she was missing. Gone in the heat of battle and possible dead. She wasn't even sent out there to fight but to help the wounded. Though the job was dangerous he had comforted himself in the job not being engagement of the enemy.

He found himself outside General Hammond's door. Grasping the list Jack poked his head inside, "Sir?"

Hammond lifted his head. Though he tried not to allow the loss to show in his expressions his heavy voice revealed the pain. "Yes, Colonel."

Jack stepped inside the office. He looked at the list and then at Hammond, "Sir, we should go back out and try to find some of these guys."

"As much as I would like to Jack, I can't do that."

Jack gave a look.

Hammond continued, "We lost a lot of good people other there today. But we are not in a position to mount a rescue effort. It would be too dangerous. We would just lose more good men and women."

"We don't leave people behind."

"I know," Hammond sounded defeated. "But we don't have a sound search and rescue plan and we can't afford another defeat like today. Dr. Jackson was already in here demanding we go back out to find his wife. I'm sorry Jack. I'm not sending SG-1 back out."

"But...this is different."

"How is it different, Colonel?" He paused as Jack fell silent. "I would like nothing more than to bring those men and women we lost today home. But without a sound plan we are not going back out."

"Sir, there is a young woman out there. I was very close to her mother. She lost her mother but she still has me." Jack backpedaled as Hammond's look grew more of concerned. "She's like the daughter I never had. Like family."

"Colonel, I can't sanction a rescue mission for Dr. Jackson's wife. How am I supposed to sanction a rescue mission for a friend's daughter?"

"Well," Jack looked down at his hands. "I guess you can't."

"Is there anything else, Colonel?"

"No," Jack muttered.

"Dismissed," Hammond's eyes fell back down to his work.

"Yes sir," Jack slowly walked out of the office. He folded up the list and headed down the hall. He wasn't sure if he would ever see his daughter alive again. He felt isolated. He couldn't tell anyone. A tear started to creep out of his eye. Quickly he brushed it away. In silence he would now have to endure the lost of yet another child.

**Off World**

She woke up the sound of weeping in the distance. The cries filled the cold air of the prison. Her head started to throb as she became more aware. She laid face down on a cold cement floor. Her fingers numb, she shivered. Slowly she opened her eyes. Everything was blurry at first. Like much of the days events - gray and undefined.

Slowly things came into focus. Rust stains swept over the area. Her eyes scanned across the way to the cage like structure that encased her surroundings. The metal weaved together in a rectangular fashion.

She pushed against her hands and lifted herself up. Slowly her leg came underneath her body to give support. Gingerly she rose to her feet. She wobbled back and forth slightly, gabbing her head in pain. Her left arm rose to find something to steady herself with.

Her fingers grasped the cage wall, placing her weight against it. She lifted her aching head and looked around. The faces in the prison cell were of women and children. Not warriors or even enemies. They were poor peasants, dirt covered and dressed in brown rags. Her eyes locked onto the hazel gaze of an older female, Jackie managed to blurt, "Where am I?"

The woman blinked and wet her perched lips with her swollen tongue. She muster her strength to speak. "You are on the chariot of the Lord Iris. We have been chosen to serve our lord."

"Iris?" Jackie huffed. "We were fighting Apothis."

"No one fights the god Apothis. You have been spared to serve Iris - our lord."

Tired and confused Jackie slid down the floor with her back against the wall. She brought up her knees to her chest and silently sat, rocking slightly. She tried to be brave, to not look scared but found no other humans from earth in sight. Searching for some reassurance she stated, "They will come for me."

"Whom do you speak?" The woman asked.

"The SGC. I'm Airforce. We don't leave our people behind. They will come for me. You'll see. They'll rescue us all."

The old woman looked down. Pausing for a moment and slowly stating, "Salvation is in your the lord Iris."

"Are you brainwashed?" Jackie snapped.

"I speak the truth." The woman stated. "Heed it if you wish to survive."

**SGC**

A few weeks had passed since that awful mission wish cost the SGC many lives. Jack had not heard anything in regards to finding soldiers that were missing in action. One particular soldier weighed heavily on his mind.

He found himself pulling up his truck to the driveway of the small home the military had assigned to Jackie. He took it upon himself to clean out her belongings. Accompanied only by Teal'c, the old soldier climbed out the large black truck and looked upon the small brick sided dwelling the military needed to be cleared for the new tenant.

It didn't seem right. Not only did he lose her within a day of finding her, but now he had to remove her personal items from a home she just received for a new life that she wouldn't be able to live. He felt as if they have both been stabbed in the back by an invisible cold steel knife.

Teal'c remained quiet as usual. Only speaking when necessary. He looked upon the small house and then at the disgusted look upon Colonel O'Neill's face. The man seemed more bothered by this event than someone would expect for a simple "friend of the family" to be. It worried him and at the same time made the Jaffa very curious. He wondered why the colonel had taken this job upon himself to do when the military could have sent enlisted men to remove the items. His large hand reached behind the cab of the truck for the cardboard boxes and carton sealing tape. He stood silently in civilian clothing, holding the boxes. A bucket hat perched on his head and no expression upon his face. He looked like a disgruntle tourist at the gates of Disney World.

Jack withdrew the key from his pocket. He gave a heavy sigh, "Let's get this over with."

The pair entered the home. Jack looked around at the clutter. The rooms were clean but not very neat. A basket of folded clothes remained on the blue couch. The white walls all bare except for a single coo-coo clock on the far wall. Books stacked on their sides in the bookcase. A small television in the corner with DVD's laid upon the floor and shelves.

In another corner he spotted a music stand with a violin case perched next to it. The corner was much neater and more well kempt than the rest of the room. He walked over to it and looked at the neatly stacked sheets of music. A note pad on the stand with hand written music. "She plays the violin," He said more to himself. "I didn't know that."

"So it appears," Teal'c agreed. He went to the couch and placed the boxes down. Taking the tape gun and started the task of assembling the cardboard into containers. His eyes glanced at the movies. He noted, "She watched _Star Wars_." Continuing to read titles he wondered, "Whom are Fred and Ginger?"

"She likes musicals, T."

"I see," He began to gather the DVD's.

Jack grabbed a smaller box and announced, "While you do that I will clean out her desk and personal documents. Then we can gather up the rest."

Teal'c wondered aloud, "Where shall the boxes be stored, O'Neill?"

"My house," Jack told him.

The Jaffa paused. He stood straight up and looked puzzled upon his friend. "Does she not have kin to send the items too?"

"No," Jack shook his head. "I'm it."

He lifted an eyebrow, "I do not understand, O'Neill."

He fiddled with the box for a moment. Debating if he should go further into details. Deciding the Jaffa would be safe with the information he revealed what he had come to believe. "I think she's my daughter, T."

The Jaffa's head cocked to the side.

"I had an intimate affair with her mother before she was born. Jackie was born 8 months after her mother left me. She never told me - but I know she's mine. No one knows this T. Not Carter, not Daniel and not Hammond. Just you. You're the only one I told."

"You wish this belief to remain a secret?"

"Yeah," Jack nodded.

"What purpose?"

He puckered in thought, shifted his weight. "She could still be alive, T. She could be out there, somewhere. I can't take the chance on Apothis or any other Goa'uld finding her and using her against me, against your people and against the SGC. No one can know."

Teal'c gave a slight nod, "I understand. Any kin of Colonel O'Neill can used against SG-1. However, I will ask Bra'tac to watch for any signs of her. Perhaps he can help locate her if she is indeed alive."

"Bra'tac would be a good move," Jack agreed. For the first time he saw some light, some glimmer of hope in the situation. Teal'c nor Bra'tac would betray his secret. They would bring it to their graves and if they were to find her they would certainly help free her.

"Very well, Colonel O'Neill." Teal'c didn't show much emotion but the secret weight heavily upon him. Any leverage the Goa'uld could use against O'Neill would be utilized. An offspring would certainly be used to the advantage of the Goa'uld. He returned to his work without another word.

Jack headed into her bedroom. He looked about at the unmade bed, clothes draped over a chair. Closet door wide open and shades pulled down. He flipped the light switch to illuminate the shadows.

He walked over to the roll-top desk. Sitting on top the desk with Steph's picture from her days in the Airforce. In her uniform in front of the flag just like Jackie described. He gently picked up the picture and spoke softly before placing it in the box, "I would have liked to have known, Steph."

Next he started to go through her personal papers. Her checkbook which didn't have a filled out ledger. He scratched his head..."How do you do your checking?" After placing it in the box he found little slips of paper from the ATM. Each with balance on the bottom. "Ah, you just use the ATM to find out how much money is left. Can't balance a checkbook, can you?" He found unopened bank statements and unopened bills. He found an old picture of himself tucked away in an envelope. Looking for writing and found none. "I wonder if she knew?"

He placed the picture down in the box and continued through her belongings. He found some old books and coins. His fingers touched the face of an old Lincoln penny book. It was held together with tape. Smiling for a second, "I bought this for Steph. She collected pennies." He opened the book and found it was only half full. "I bet these are the pennies I put in the book. Yep, that the old steel penny I had as a kid. She has this old thing?" Slowly through the process of cleaning out her things Jack began to see a picture of his daughter's sentimental nature.

He placed it down in the box and looked through more belongings. He found his old pocket knife from when he was younger. An old mechanical pencil he recalled giving her mother. An old watch face that once belonged to him. Things took when she left him over 20 years ago. Items he wrote off as long gone decades ago where kept in her desk like small a small treasure. A warm feeling accompanied by a lump in his throat came over him. He wanted more about her: her favorite color, her favorite place to eat, her favorite song. Things ever father should know about their daughter. Next he came across a small light blue, plain covered book. He opened it up to find Jackie's hand writing. His eyes began to read the words. "Diary."

He sat down on the edge of the bed and began to read to himself. Muttering the words under his breath, _"Mom passed away today. I'm grateful she is no longer suffering. The pain was too much. I've decided to take the commission I was offered. Maybe the Airforce will do me good. I know mom would want me to go. A new life, new sights and a new place."_

"She joined it Airforce right after her mother died," Jack closed the book and tucked it inside his pocket. "She was looking to start over. Damn! She didn't get the chance."

**Off World - planet Atlas**

Jackie had found herself working as a slave in a vineyard. The planet was very earth-like. The area was more Mediterranean in nature. Warm breezes from an ocean, volcanoes in the distance. The sun shined down on valleys of crops. The architecture wasn't Egyptian like at all but more Greek like. Great halls of fine Greek like styles, adorned with giant pillars scattered about the land.

The civilization had a caste system in place as far as Jackie could tell. Salves dressed always in brown tunics and shoeless and upper class citizens wore white togas with leather sandals. The army was right out of a Greek legend with guards covered in leather and shiny metal planting. There was a Calvary on horseback to watch the slaves, police the stone laid streets and serve their goddess, Iris.

The army also had air powered vehicles the locals called "Chariots." They looked different than the gliders that Apothis favored. The chariots were longer with short wingspan.

The soldiers were also equipped with person levitating devises called "Talaria" which looked more like a floating skateboard. Aerodynamic and gold in color. A set of golden gilded wings on the end of the contraptions. Each equipped with shields and a computer.

Jackie didn't see any motorized cars, but did spot traditional chariots powered by horses. The kingdom of Iris was akin to ancient Greece which even included a somewhat self run government. A "democracy" that Iris headed. Her self-given title was "Empress" and she was looked upon and worshiped as a god by all beneath her.

She found it despicable. Knowing that Iris was just a symbiote that lived off others like a leech. Though Jackie loved the architecture and the warm breezy air, she hated the false democracy that enslaved her. In a civilization that preached freedom it was very ironic that Iris held salves to do the dirty work. The untouchable jobs that jobs that higher society frowned upon.

Her job was better most, it consisted of picking grapes, placing them in a basket and walking the heavy basket to the wine makers. As far as Jackie could tell, Iris and her false democracy loved wine. Lots and lots of wine. There was plenty of spirits and food about. No one starved, except the slaves.

The slaves were told they could work for their freedom. That only the most exceptionally dedicated slaves could be set free to live in the society as citizens and wear togas. They could then acquire skills such as a black smith, gold smith, baker, mason, carpenters or the highly regarded wine maker or council senate member.

In Jackie's opinion it was all an illusion. Designed to con the people into thinking they are free when in fact they are still slaves to Iris and her endless bottles of wine.

The daylight was fading in the wash of the evening sky. The work for the day was done and like every evening Jackie got in line. As awful as being marched back to quarters as a slave was, it seemed rather easy for it reminded her of basic training. Each evening they would march from the vineyards into a great hall for dinner. Before sitting down they allowed to wash their hands and face in a community fountain. Then be seated on benches at a long table.

The table was all wood each slave received a wooden bowl and spoon to eat with. No napkins were provided and a each slave had a single ceramic cup to drink from. They each received watered down wine in the cup. One piece of bread and some from of slop to pass as a protein. The slop tasted awful, the bread was always stale and the wine...diluted.

She didn't look forward to the meal. However, it was the only meal she would receive. Thus, she forced herself to eat it. Standing in line her mind went back to earth - to Colorado Springs. She conjured up pizza in her imagination. Hot and bubbly, dripping with cheese.

The guards were on horseback as usual. Yet that night something was different. The head guard shouted to the slaves. "All women line up!"

Snapping out of her pizza dream Jackie stood wondering what she just heard. The women in the line stepped aside to form a parallel line. One of the other slaves waved to Jackie. ""Over here."

Quickly Jackie stepped over. She hardly knew the young girl but was very curious as to the change. She whispered, "Why are we doing this?"

"It's time," The girl replied.

Another woman behind Jackie spoke up, "It's time. Iris will choose a new Zeno tonight. I hope she chooses me."

"What's a Zeno?"

"The most wonderful position any woman can hope for." The woman behind her replied. "The Zeno gets to live as a god."

"Um," Jackie scratched her head. "Why? This doesn't sound right."

"Shh," The young girl in front demanded. "I don't want to miss my chance."

The head guard sounded, "Forward march!"

The two lines began to march forward. The men went towards the fountain to wash for dinner but the women went in another direction. They corralled into a fenced off area with a long trough of water. The guards on horseback surrounded them. The women were provided with soap and cloths and instructed to wash their entire body.

The women all seemed eager as they disrobed before the men on horseback. Joyfully bathing from head to toe. Jackie stood still in her tunic, refusing to comply.

On of the women began to tease, "Come on Jackie. Don't be shy."

"In the very least you can get a husband. You marry a citizen and you are no longer a slave." Another informed. "This can get us out of the fields. You can be a wife to a guard if Iris doesn't choose you as her Zeno."

"I don't want to get married to some peeping tom on a horse's ass!" Jackie snapped. "What the hell is the matter with you people? Live as a god! Get married? This is bull shit! You don't live as a god. You become a slave to a Goa'uld." She pointed to the eyeballing men. "And none of those guys looks very appealing to me."

"Jackie, you must bathe for Iris. She will only choose one. It's only chance. The position is for life."

"Really," She started to look about the ground. She spotted a mud hole. Smearing mud all over herself she ignored the laughter coming from the mounted guards.

"What are you doing?" one of the women shouted.

"I'm making myself as unattractive as possible."

"Then you won't be chosen as a Zeno."

Jackie nodded and grinned, "That's the idea."

Moments later the numerous women were then marched in a single file down a path and into the courtyard of a huge temple perched on top a large hill. The Temple was a monument in itself. Rising above the rest of the sprawling city. The building was made of marble in classic Greek architecture. Six columns lavished the face of the temple. 12 columns running down each side of the building. Raging fires from pools of oil in ornate lamps lit the who area.

Upon entering the site a golden statue greeted the onlookers. Reaching over 20 feet tall, a heavenly form of a woman with long flowing hair descending from the sky towered above them. They walked past Iris's prize statue and into a great hall.

It certainly didn't look like any Goa'uld hall. Gilded with gold it was also very open, white marble columns dotted about. Civilians in white togas lined the walls, some in erotic positions. Empty wine jugs scattered about along with trays of food. Aromas filled the air from a variety of burning herbs and recreational drugs.

The women were brought down the center of the hall to a great throne sitting at the end. Gilded in more gold and adorned with gems. Guards placed to each side of the over size golden throne, each dressed in silver armor with a red cloth frock. The shiny silver helmets caressed with red feathery strips down the center. A sword draped around the waist and in the guard's hand each held a sort of staff.

The women were instructed to sit on the floor before the throne. Eagerly the ladies complied, except for one. Jackie looked at the guards. Pointing towards the hard floor she asked, "You want me to sit on the floor with a bunch of naked girls? Tell me, what is the color of the sky in your world?"

The guard's didn't seem very amused. From behind a guard used his foot to leveraged under Jackie's leg. With one arm he forced her down to the floor. She huffed, "Okay...I get your point."

Silence suddenly came over the hall. From the far side a parade of men carrying a very ornate sedan litter on their shoulders. The vehicle was made of fine silk and lace. A canopy covered the occupant. A silhouette of a figure moved awkwardly inside giving a mysterious aura to the being. The guards carefully lowered the litter to the ground. Gently they helped the occupant out. A crooked figure, bent over and frail. Weakened with age. Painstakingly she was helped into her throne.

Jackie looked up at the wrinkled elder. She seemed helpless. Dependant on the guards to even move. White hair and puckered face wrinkled beyond recognition as a revered goddess. To Jackie she didn't seem very threatening nor very holy. She almost felt sorry for the being, until that is the glowing yellow eyes focused on her.

Iris looked upon the still dressed and dirty young woman before her. A long gnarly finger pointed in Jackie's direction. One simple word was spoken in an echoing voice, "Disrobe."

Jackie pointed to herself, "Who me? Um...I think I'll pass. I have a think about being naked in public. The last time I was naked in public, I was coming out of a uterus."

Iris waved to the guards who then descended on the rebellious slave. With knives they tunic was forcefully removed. Jackie hit and punched the guards as they tried to remove the slave clothing without actually hurting her. "Get off me!" She screamed. Her hand grabbed someone's nose. She pulled hard on nostrils trying to stop the procedure.

Her efforts were in vain. Before she knew what had happened she laid naked on the floor before Iris. The old Goa'uld gave another command, "Wash."

Disgusted by the violation she snorted, "Make me."

With a mere glance to the guards from the Goa'uld, Jackie found herself being forcefully washed with buckets of water poured over her head. Sea sponges attached to sticks poked at her body. Washing away the dirt she worked so hard to put on. In a moment the bathing was done. Defiant to the core she rose to her feet. The most disgusted look crossed her face. Her hair dripping wet, suds surrounding her feet. Jackie snorted, "I don't want to be you Zeno. Your host. I know what you are. Just send me back to the vineyard. I will happily pick grapes for the rest of my life. However short that may be."

Iris found the spark within the slave most challenging. She was everything she was looking for. Well kept body, small yet stood very tall before the likes of a self declared goddess. Iris was most intrigued. The more Jackie fought the more desirable Iris found her. The Goa'uld motioned towards the guards, "Her."

Jackie's eyes grew wide. She shot back, "Are you so old you're deaf?"

The men knocked her to the ground. They practically had to sit on her to keep her still. Face down Jackie managed to sneak a look up towards the enemy. Much to her horror she watched as the old woman's mouth opened and a long, slithering creature emerged. It came towards her, shrieking hideously.

She could feel the cold wet creature run across her back. It went up her spine, giving her chills as it maneuvered for an entry point. Jackie struggled one more time. Then she felt the sharp piece of the creatures head as it entered her body. Over taking her completely, then everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Abydos **

Daniel Jackson stood by the solitary grave marker. It wasn't much to look at. It wasn't made of granite or stone but of simple wood. On the wooden marker Daniel had scribed: "_Sha're, Wife of Daniel and Daughter of Kasuf_." Under the names he scribed: "_Amor vincit omnia_." He knelt down by the fresh grave. His hand caressed over the words on the marker while his head hung low. He stood motionless for a moment, as if saying goodbye silently in his mind.

Sam stood behind him. She sniffed and instinctively wiped at the tear running down her cheek. She hated to see Daniel suffer, he had suffered so much. His wife now gone she wondered what would be his driving force to go on. He only joined SG-1 to save his wife. Not to battle a war against an alien race. Yet, he still wore his battle fatigues. The military issued floppy bucket hat and droopy clothing which hung from his thin frame. She looked around to see where Colonel O'Neill had slipped away too. She spotted him a few hundred feet away speaking to Bra'tac. He had his back to Carter so she couldn't see what he was discussing. Teal'c stood next to the two men with the same mundane expression he normal wore.

Bra'tac spoke to the Colonel, "I understand you have an image for me."

Jack stood wearing his goggle like shades. The ball cap pulled down over his face as protection from the hot sun. He handed the old master the last military photo he had of Jackie. It was a copy of the one in her file. Making sure he was too far away for Daniel or Carter to hear he stated, "This is my daughter. Her name is Jackie - after me." He pointed to his own heart. His finger waved about as he continued to speak, "She was taken by Apothis in a raid a month ago. I know she's alive. I need help finding her."

The master looked at the photo and remarked, "She does resemble you, Colonel O'Neill. I have not seen her. What was her position?"

"She was a medic," He replied. "Any idea what Goa'uld do with women prisoners that are not SG-1?"

Many are sold to system lords on the fringes of the empire." Bra'tac replied. "If she is alive she would have been sold."

"To whom?"

"There are many system lords on the fringe of the empire. Lesser system lords that do not have the military might as Apothis. She could have been sold to any number of them."

Concerned Jack asked, "What would she be doing as a slave in one of these fringe system lord's circles?"

"Any number of things. Usually strong men are used for mining. Women are sometimes sold for working farms, fields, textiles, anything that requires smaller hands to perform and not the strength of a man."

"So, she's doing what - farm work?"

"I do not know but it is possible." Bra'tac pocketed the photo. His right hand landed squarely on Jack's shoulder. "I assure you Colonel. I will keep avenues open to acquire her whereabouts. I will keep your secret. We will find her."

Nodding, "Thank you."

Sam approached the group to give Daniel some solitude in his grief. Curious as the secret meeting she wondered what was being said. "Bra'tac," Sam greeted him. "I'm glad you're here. Anything new?"

Keeping his oath Bra'tac deflected from the conversation, "I am here to give my condolences to Daniel Jackson."

"Oh," Sam found the reply plausible but something told her there was more to the story. "Of course. I thought I would give him a minute alone."

"Indeed," Bra'tac assured. "Grief cannot be overcome in mere seconds."

"No," Sam agreed. "It can't." Her fears lay with Daniel's uncertain future. She turned towards the colonel. "Sir, Daniel will be staying with SG-1, right?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Jack asked.

"Well, he wanted on the team to find Sha're. Now that he...for a lack of better terms...brought her home...I wondered if Hammond would let him stay. We really need his expertise."

"Which is why he will stay, Carter." Jack assured her. He jested, "I wouldn't think of splitting up the science twins."

She became meek, "Thank you, sir."

Finally Daniel approached the group. Trying to go forward and put the past behind him he asked, "Bra'tac, what brings you to Abydos?"

The master replied, "I come to give you my condolences on your loss, Dr. Jackson."

"Thank you," He simply replied. For a man who never seemed to run out of words he was at a lost for the outpouring of support from his friends. Jack had made sure he knew he was still a member of SG-1 and that they still had bad guys to fight. Sam seemed very concerned for his well being and even Teal'c mourned the loss. It was strange how he expected to feel very alone but found he was far from alone.

Jack cocked his head, "Ready to go home, Daniel?"

"Yeah," He agreed nodding his head. "Let's go home." The words were strange for Abydos was his home for a year. Suddenly without Sha're and Skaara the place felt empty. He felt more at home on earth than in the desert of Abydos.

The four started their walk back to the gate. Daniel looked over his shoulder at the grave, as if saying goodbye for the last time. The gate came to life and presented the doorway home. He stepped through closing that chapter of his life. Sha're was free and her struggle against the Goa'uld was over. For that he felt peace.

**Atlas**

Clad in a white toga Iris took her throne in the body she just acquired. Pleased with her selection she dismissed the women before her. "You have done well and shall be rewarded for your devotion to your god. For your devotion you shall be awarded a husband if one chooses you. The high council shall choose first. Then the my loyal guardsman. Finally the tradesman shall have their choice. You may now resume your duties till the time you are chosen for marriage or placed in the loving care of a family whom you serve loyally."

The women eager to receive their freedom in any form happily placed themselves in this arrangement. Even slaver disguised as marriage or a type of adoption can still be slavery. The words merely changed but the lack of true freedom still remained. Yet, they eagerly embraced this lifestyle and urgently left under the guard's more than watchful eyes.

Pleased with herself Iris waited for the room to empty of her loyal servants. She looked down at her chest. "I will have to make some adjustments to this body. The breast are as large as I would rather have them." Standing up her hands carefully ran over the front side of the torso. Like a buyer feeling the smooth shell of a new car. Which is all Jackie was to Iris. A mode of transportation. Something to take at will and use till it no longer had any life left inside.

Her hands felt around the body for muscle tone and the softness of the skin. She was most pleased with her new skin, soft of succulent. Silky to the touch. The hands were neatly kept, fingers perfectly proportioned and easily maneuverable. Inspecting the new body further she discovered a scare behind the left knee. She muttered, "That will have to be removed." The tongue slid over the teeth. "Good bone structure. What is metal fillings? I shall have that fixed."

Strutting across the hall to a gilded mirror on the wall and forcing a smile she inspected further. "The teeth need to be whiter." Looking for every flaw the Goa'uld turned and examined the back reflecting in the mirror. "Hmm, another scar. I should have inspected her closer." She turned face forward and spoke to the image, "You're a feisty little one. Now you know the true power of a god."

Jackie was still unconscious and as far as Iris could tell would remain so indefinitely. The Goa'uld was most pleased with the inability for the host to fight back or even talk back. She smirked at the imagine and walked into the adjacent hall. Down the long row of pillars and decorative art. Finally coming to the most restrictive area of the building. The door slid open and she stepped inside.

The small room was gilded in gold and light with consoles of flashing lights. A single chair sat against the wall behind the main console. Iris approached the console. Her hand pressed a button, a screen rose before her. The image of a dark haired man with a beard and a condescending smirk. She snapped, "What is it Ba'al?"

"Iris," He retorted. "I see you upgraded." His finger came up to his bottom lip. "Though not your usual model. I always thought you were more of a blonde type."

She smirked, "Ba'al, I'm busy. What do you want?"

"I have some merchandise to sell you."

"The last time you tied to sell me merchandise it was space debris. I'm not interested."

Ba'al laughed, "Iris, would I do the same thing to you twice?" He then paused thought for a moment and continued, "Don't answer that." Shifting to side to side, "You are aware of the threat from the Tau'ri of Earth?"

"Of course I am, Ba'al. However, they do not bother me. I for one find humans most useful. Now what do you want?"

"A Talaria," Ba'al simply stated.

"No," Iris smirked back. "I will not give you such a sensitive piece of equipment."

"You're talaria could make the difference in winning this war. The technology is beyond anything Apothis has. I could trade you for one. Just one...that's all I need."

"So you can reverse engineer it and use it against me?" Iris asked. "Forget it Ba'al."

He remarked, "I have human slaves for you."

"I have all the slaves I need."

He thought quick, "Apophis would be interested in the talaria as well. Perhaps we should work together to make sure he doesn't get one. I can help you. Just think about how much power our empires would have if combined forces."

"No," Iris wasn't budging.

"We could have sex," Ba'al casually threw out the suggestion.

Iris paused and thought about it. Sex in the new body was tempting but she also knew Ba'al would steal the technology if he could. "As tempting as the offer is I will have to decline. I know you too well." She shut the communicator off before Ba'al could answer. She muttered to herself, "Idiot."

Her hands caressed the body once more, "Sex does sound appealing." She pondered whom she could seduce for that evening. "I haven't copulated with a human male for some time. Perhaps I shall hold a competition for the most athletic male. The prize will be...me."

She left the small room, ensuring to secure the lock. She walked down the hall looking for her First Prime. She didn't take long to find him. A tall muscular man with blonde hair. "Asa!" She called out.

The First prime didn't wear the shiny metal armor but a red tunic and leather straps wrap around his waist. A thick leather belt held the sword in place. His wrist sported a leather communicator device. He responded to his master, "My lord."

"I wish to hold a athletic competition in celebration of my new zeno. The winner shall receive a night of copulation. Schedule the games."

"Yes my lord." He didn't hesitate.

Before walking past him she added, "Make sure you place yourself in the games as well, Asa."

He paused for a moment.

She gave him a smile, "It would be a shame not to have my First Prime competing for me as well."

Hesitating he replied, "Yes my lord." Muttering under his breath, "Hopefully I will lose."

Iris didn't hear Asa's remark nor did even care. Her main concern was solely herself. After all, gods couldn't be concerned with lesser issues. She marched council's chambers on the far side of the temple.

The chamber was set up much like a court room. A high podium adorned with an engraving of a fasces in the center. Off to one side of the room a box with 12 chairs behind a half size wall. In the center of the room was a short table facing the podium accompanied by 2 chairs. To the back of the room was rows of benches divided by a half size walnut wall.

Iris climbed on the podium and took her seat. She waited as the room filled with a trickle of people. The 12 empty seats began to fill with men. The benches in the back as well started to fill and guards took their post at the entrance. Soon the room was filled with citizens of Iris's city.

Asa took his post before the podium. He made the announcement, "All rise to our lord, Iris. May she continue to bless us with her wisdom and charity."

The people rose to their feet. All eyes on Iris. Each citizen raised their right arm straight and recited their oath. "To the glory of Iris. Our lord and savior. I give my life, liberty and sole to my lord. And in her generosity she gives it back to me. She calls upon me today. I shall respond. For my lord Iris and no other. So be it."

The people took their seats, eager and willing to serve their civic duty to the Goa'uld. Iris stated, "Your god is pleased. Your devotion shall be rewarded. An extra bottle of wine for each dwelling. Now, the daily business. Disputes, violations, what brings the people before me?" The false god basked in the glow of attention. She thrived on it in much the same way one would thrive on a drug. Only temporary lifting the consumer and giving rise to an addiction that would require more and more of the resolve to achieve each new high.

Asa held a scroll in his hands. He stepped forward and announced the first issue. "The council proposes the city builds a fourth bathhouse to be used by the slaves. The unkempt appearance is disturbing to the citizens."

Iris asked, "What funding has the council secured for the fourth bath house?"

The leader of the council stood up from his seat. He was a black man with a tattoo of Ra's legion upon his forehead. A former slave to a long dead god the Jaffa found his new life under Iris to be akin to heaven. Yet, still he feared the Goa'uld even though he had never been beat or tortured under Iris's authority. The Jaffa stated, "As council head I speak on behalf of the great council our lord Iris has generously blessed us with."

Iris gave a nod, "Continue Ma'tac."

"We the council have decided the best funding source for the project would be the slaves. The rock quarry can be mined with addition slaves. We can also use the treasury to buy more slaves to quarry the stone. We also have a number of civilians who would could be employed as supervisions for the project."

"Does the treasury have enough funds for the additional cost of more slaves and civilians?"

"With a tax the funds can be raised."

A groan came from the civilians sitting in the back of the room. Iris addressed them, "What is the grief?"

A short man with red hair stood up. He addressed the council and Iris. "Great council and great lord, Iris. I am Julius. I am a cheese maker and a merchant. I am also the head of the merchant association. We do not feel we can support another tax. Especially a tax for slaves."

"You wish the slaves to be cleaner?" Iris asked.

Julius nodded, "Of course. But a fourth bathhouse would be too expensive. We are taxed heavily already. We merchants beg of our great lord Iris to bless us with the additional funds."

Iris lifted an eyebrow. She had no intension of using her vast treasure to get slaves cleaner. "I do believe I have blessed you with much already, cheese maker."

He argued, "Yes you have my lord. But we cannot support another tax. We look to divine intervention."

The cheese maker was a mere mouse roaring in the face of a lion. She was tempted to swat him, kill the little nuisance with a single strike. Scolding him, "I do not believe you are over taxed, cheese maker. Do you still disagree with me?"

He began to tremble, "I would never disagree with my lord."

"Then sit down!" She sneered.

He complied quickly.

Suddenly her left arm started to tingle. The side effect was must unusual for the false god. Never before had she had such a strange sensation for no apparent reason. Rubbing her hands she soon realized the left side of the new body was quickly going numb. It was becoming more difficult to even move the hand. Like the onset of a stroke, something was drastically wrong. Iris couldn't allow her worshipers to see in in a frail state. It could undermine her authority. She decided to remove herself as quickly as possible.

She smacked the gavel, "The meeting is adjourned." Her leg began to tingle, numbness spread over the entire left side of the body. She was afraid to move, so show any signs of weakness before the congregation would be a massive mistake for the Goa'uld.

Rather shocked by the sudden adjournment the people began to vex amongst themselves. The council leader, Ma'tac spoke. "My lord...so soon? We have many other issues to address."

Iris quickly rose to her feet, "We can address them at a later date. The meeting is adjourned." Turning swiftly she walked off the podium and headed straight for a privately reserved hallway in the back. She rounded the doorway and was suddenly struck with a sharp pain to the base of the head. A pain so great is stopped the Goa'uld in her tracks. Doubling over she reached up to somehow sooth the pain. Feeling weak and lightheaded she braced herself against the stone wall. Then as sudden as the pain started it stopped.

Jackie suddenly regained consciousness. She found herself leaning against a stone wall in a strange hallway. Confused she wondered, "How did I get here?"

Iris snorted, "Host?"

"Um," Jackie had trouble remembering what had happened to her for a moment. But as she became more awake she also became more aware of her situation. "Snake?"

"Why are you here?"

"What?

Perturbed that her host had not only regained consciousness but also seemed to have some control the Goa'uld retorted, "What have you done to me?"

"Wait a minute! What I did to you? Shit! You took me against my will you snake. How come I can't feel the right side of my body? What the hell! Did you give me a stroke or something?"

"I didn't do this, Host. The blending must have gone wrong. I will need to find a new host."

"Sounds good! Now get the hell out of my head."

"If I leave you now...I will die."

"And your point is?" She didn't seemed very bothered by the proposition.

Iris could tell controlling Jackie's mouth would be difficult. She needed to make sure the host wouldn't speak. She demanded cooperation."You will only speak when I allow you, Host."

"You're kidding right?" Jackie sneered, "You do realize you're not a really a god? You're a snake! A leech that lives off others. I see right through this little scam you got going here. I know you have these people fooled and wouldn't take much to wake them up."

"I demand you be silent."

"Make me," Jackie smirked. "You know...I could make you the laughing stock of the Goa'uld."

A Goa'uld's access the host memories was still the best weapon. And Iris had such access. She threatened, "You are from Earth. I know that Colonel Jack O'Neill, sworn enemy of all the Goa'uld System Lords, is your father."

"Yeah," Jackie nodded. "And when he figures out what you did to his daughter he's gonna come here and kick your ass. And I will help him do it too."

Threats was the norm for the Goa'uld's way of life. It didn't really phase Iris. In return gave her own threats. "I will send a group of my most loyal guards on the talaria boards to destroy him and his precious SG-1. The boards are much more advanced than anything Earth has. I will send a cloaked battallion of my best men to your home base and they will be ordered to destroy your people and Earth's only gate. You have seen just how much of an advantage the talaria boards are. Even the other system lords would kill to have them."

"You do that and I will make your life a living hell, Bitch."

"Than we have an agreement. You will be silent and I will not order and attack on Earth."

"How do I know you won't order an attack on Earth after you get another host?"

"You don't."

"Then there is no way you're doing this to someone else."

"I can see you are most difficult, Host. You will soon come to worship me like the true god that I am."

"Do you really believe that shit?" Jackie waved her left hand. "You are not a god. You are a snake. And ugly, pompous, self-loving, snake. Why don't you slither back to the pond you came out of?"

"You will not speak to me in such disrespectful tones."

"God, you really are a bitch."

"At least you admit that I am a god."

Jackie huffed, "I didn't say that." She looked about. "Where exactly am I?"

"In a hallway, Host."

Perturbed the by the constant use of the term "Host" Jackie snorted, "What is my name? I know yours, Iris. Do you know mine?"

Iris knew the name from the memories she had accessed but refused to comply. "You are a host. Your name is of no importance."

"You are a piece of work." She leaned against the wall. "Hey, snake!"

"It's Iris...Host."

"Yeah, snake. How do you suppose we move? I cannot even feel my right side. I've been trying to move my right arm but I can't."

The right arm moved before her face, "I appear to have retained control of the right side of the body, Host. I do not have control of the left side."

Jackie wiggled her fingers, "No kidding."

"It appears we will have to coordinate our efforts to move." The Goa'uld stated.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Jackie muttered, "This is gonna be fun."

Iris replied, "I fail to see how this will be enjoyable. Merely moving will take extrodinary effort and concetration."

"Ya think?"

"Are you being wise, host?"

"Are you being stupid, Snake?"

"I shall ignore the question."

"Actually it was more of a statement," Jackie grunted.

Ignoring the host constant belittleing the Goa'uld started an effort to walk. She placed the right foot forward and waited. "Host?"

Seeing her opertunity to gain even more control Jackie stated, "Yeah?"

"Move your foot."

"Why?"

"To walk the hallway."

In the fashion of a small child annoying a parent she repeated, "Why?"

Frustrated Iris snapped, "Because I said so."

Happy in her efforts to annoy Iris at every step Jackie finally allowed the left foot to come forward. After a single step they stood in the hall without gaining much ground at all. Iris placed the right foot forward. She waited as Jackie stood still. "Host?"

"Bitch," Jackie sounded most pleased in the statement.

"Move your foot forward."

"Make me," She challanged.

Iris rolled the eyes, "Need you make this difficult?"

Holding up her finger, "First, don't roll my eyes on me. Second, if you tell me where we are going I might, just might, cooperate. If you just order me around like some lap dog...I will make getting out bed to go take a piss a living nightmare for you."

"Where did you get your manners from, Host?"

"Airforce," Jackie simply replied. "I understand my father can be real pain in the ass too. Must be hereditary."

Iris growled, "If you allow me to walk than I shall show you what secrets lie beneath the city of Athens."

"Athens?" Jackie asked. "You call this place 'Athens?'"

"Yes," Iris informed. "There is a city beneath the city you have seen outside. It was made by the gate buildres. I have been sutdying it for the entire life span of my former host."

"Seriously?"

"Yes," Iris knew she couldn't hide any secrets from this host. And what was even worse, she would have to give in to the host's commands to assure her secret work.

"Shit, this I gotta see." Jackie placed her foot forward. She waited for Iris. "Well, come on."

"I have to bribe you to get you to do things?"

"Pretty much," Jackie nodded. "By the way. I'm not big on wine. I'm a caffeine freak. And a chocolate addict."

"I care for neither." Iris moved her foot forward.

"You're a wine-o. Matter of fact you got most of this city turned into wine-o's too."

"Alcohol keeps them here. I add a certain mineral to the wine to make the consumer more subservant. Much easier to manage and far less likely to revolt."

"You're drugging them!"

"Yes, since you didn't drink much the wine you recieved much less of the mineral."

"But you got wine makers. They make what they drink. Don't they know they are being drugged?"

"They think the mineral is healthy for them."

Slowly, awakwardly they began to walk down the hallway. Jackie found the idea of drugging the general population distrubing. She stopped walking. "Ya know...I think the very first thing you should do tomorrow is stop that mineral from going into the wine."

The Goa'uld had no intension of stopping the mass drugging but also didn't wish to stand in the middle of a hallway and argue with an annoying host. She meekly stated, "I will if you coorperate."

With no intension of cooperating in reality Jackie agred, "Alright. That we can make a deal on. Just remember...I can still make you the laughing stock of all the Goa'uld. I bet this has never happened to any of them."

"And I have the means to attack Earth but have chosen not too thus far. Don't give me a reason to change my mind."

"I get it," Jackie nodded. "We both can destory each other. Now show me this secret city."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**5 Years Later, SGC**

Jack never heard anything more about his missing daughter. Five long years and the war with the Goa'uld had taken him to distant places that he never imagined he would go. He had met a number of races and aliens of which many became friends. And many more became enemies. Anubis was his major adversary now along with a resurgence in the Replicators.

Ba'al as well had become a nuisance to the newly promoted general. Constantly threatening SG-1 when he wasn't behind some half-baked plan to us SG-1 to help bring down other System Lords.

Hammond had been promoted as well -- to the Pentagon for a nice cushy job in D.C. Dr. Fraiser nearly died off world when she was struck by a Jaffa blast. Luckily she survived but was placed on medical leave. He had gone through a number of replacement doctors but eagerly waited for the little power monger to return.

Sam Carter had recently been promoted to Lt Colonel. She now headed SG-1 and had a number of young men and women eager to take an open position on the team. One particular major named Cameron Mitchell was a constant pain in the rear for the team as he begged to be assigned.

Teal'c had thus far kept Jack's secret as well as kept Major Mitchell from joining SG-1. He found the over eager major to be a bit annoying. Preferring to keep SG-1 as a 3 person team, the Jaffa privately proclaimed his wishes to General O'Neill. Who, thus far had only placed Mitchell on the team for training purposes when it was convenient.

Daniel had changed the most over the last five years. The death of his wife, his own ascension and his return had made the circle complete. No longer a naive archeologist/anthropologist and linguist but a harden veteran. Jack kind of missed the old Daniel. The innocent puppy dog that would trip over his own shoelaces. The archeologist had a softens that seemed to have gone away. The one thing Jack wished would return.

Jack also missed being in the field. He hated being the "man" but did find some of the perks were rather nice. He had acquired a great parking spot. Nice raise and nice shiny star. He also liked the prestige that came with the title but still hated the paperwork above all else.

Paperwork as a General was far worse than the paperwork as a Colonel. Now he not only had to fill out reports but actually read reports submitted to him by staff. It was a grueling job and he did try to shift as much of it off on Walter as possible. But a sergeant could only do so much. Thus, Jack spent much of his time in the big leather chair in the office.

Today was different than most days. It marked the anniversary of the day Jackie went missing. He tried not to morn the loss but be grateful for the opportunity to have met her. He was grateful for the single day he got to spend with her in the commissary.

Her things still packed away in his attic. He never did tell anyone about her. Not Carter, not Daniel...not Hammond. Just Teal'c and Bra'tac. Jacks' fingers gently ran over the small wallet size picture he held. It was the file picture of Jackie. He kept it with him the entire time. Took it with him off world incase someone, somewhere had seen her. It was hard enough looking for a lost child but even harder looking for that someone off world. Endless possibilities surrounded the case. Such possibilities kept Jack from accepting the possibility of death. For there was always hope that she was alive.

Much to Jack's surprise the klaxons sounded for an unauthorized wormhole entry. He rose from his chair, stuck the picture in his breast pocket and went to see who was at their door. He wandered into the control room, "Who's knocking Walter?"

The loyal sergeant replied, "Bra'tac, Sir."

"Let him in," Jack replied and then headed down the stair and towards the gateroom.

The iris fell and the lone figure emerged from the shimmering water which dissipated shortly after. Bra'tac started down the ramp with a concerned look upon his face.

Jack greeted, "Bra'tac, what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"I have news, O'Neill."

Responding to the klaxons Daniel, Sam and Teal'c had already made their way to the gateroom. They were just as eager to hear this news that the master brought.

Daniel started, "Bra'tac?" The look of concern alerted the archeologist. What horrible news could be bringing this time? Anubis, Ba'al...Worse?

The master didn't wish to share this news with Daniel Jackson or Sam Carter. He spoke directly to Jack. "The news I bring is confidential, General. Can we speak privately?"

Concerned or maybe more annoyed Daniel felt a bit put-out. How can Bra'tac have news that wouldn't be shared with him? Especially after all the years of pain and struggle. "Um?"

Sam felt equally annoyed by the announcement. She placed her hands on her hips and bit her lower lip in thought. "Uh?"

The old master looked upon the General. He stated, "This concerns a personal matter of yours, General O'Neill."

He couldn't help but wonder aloud, "Did you find her?"

"Indeed," The master replied.

"Who?" Daniel asked.

"Sir?" Sam also was at a lost.

He looked upon the pair and then motioned for them to follow, "Meeting campers."

**Briefing Room**

SG-1 and Bra'tac took their seats at the big long table. General O'Neill emerged from his office with a single file folder in hand. He quickly sat down in at the head of the table and looked upon Daniel and Sam. He asked, "Do you remember this woman? She was a medic here five years ago." He passed the picture over to the pair.

Daniel shook his head, "No...not really. Looks familiar though."

Sam recognized her, "I remember her, Sir. She was a friend of the family. You knew her mother. Her name was Converse."

"Yeah, Carter...that was her."

Daniel shrugged, "I don't really recall her, Jack. What's this all about?"

"Five years ago she went MIA, Daniel." Jack told him.

"Sorry, Jack." He still didn't see how come there was such a secrecy about the issue. "Friend of the family, huh?"

Jack drew out his words, "Actually...She's my daughter."

Sam and Daniel both looked at one another and then at Jack. The look of shock could not be suppressed.

Daniel asked, "Your daughter? I didn't know you had a daughter!"

"Sir?" Sam wasn't sure what to say or even make of the situation.

Jack explained, "I had an intimate affair with her mother. Jackie was born eight months after her mother left me. She's my illegitimate daughter."

"Are you sure, Sir?" Sam grasped for a logical explanation. "She was born after her mother left you? Are you sure she's yours?"

"Positive," Jack nodded.

Daniel's face contorted. He couldn't believe Jack could keep such a secret from him. He waved his hands about as he spoke, "You have a daughter who was a medic here. You didn't tell anyone and she's MIA." He leaned forward and adamantly scolded Jack. "Am I getting this right? Why didn't you tell someone?"

"I told Teal'c."

"Ookay," Daniel now found himself getting rather upset. He assumed Jack didn't keep secrets from him. And for the life of him he couldn't figure out why Teal'c would know and not him. "You told Teal'c but not me...Your best friend."

Teal'c explained, "General O'Neill confided this burden in myself and Master Bra'tac. He believed we would be chance at finding her without bringing her to the attention of the Goa'uld. Any offspring of O'Neill's would be used against SG-1."

He found himself getting angry. Daniel felt betrayed by a man whom he considered family. He spouted, "What Jack? You couldn't tell me? I wouldn't have told anyone."

As shocked as Sam was she was more understanding to the situation. She placed her hand on Daniel's wrist. "Daniel, if it got out General O'Neill could have lost his commission." Looking at Jack, "The affair you had with her mother was in violation, wasn't it Sir?"

"Yeah," He nodded.

Sam summed up the situation. "So, all this time a woman you believe is your only surviving child has been missing and out there. And you couldn't risk telling any of us."

"Pretty much."

Her heart sank. For a moment she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She didn't know what possible news Bra'tac had but it would concern the fate of a young woman that haunted Jack O'Neill privately for years. Looking upon the old master, "What did you find, Bra'tac?"

"She is alive and is the host to a Goa'uld named Iris."

The word "host" hit Jack like a brick. As if he was just punched in the stomach and his worst fears realized. He could take it if she were dead. At least she wouldn't be subject to the whim of a Goa'uld. But a unwilling host would surly be an unbearable torture. He swallowed hard, "Iris?"

Daniel seemed puzzled, "Iris was a Greek goddess. A messenger goddess represented by the rainbow. The Goa'uld take on the personas of Greek deities as well?"

"A few do, Daniel Jackson." Bra'tac assured. "Iris is an unusual Goa'uld. She is noted for allowing slaves to work for their freedom. She also is a scientist. Very intelligent and cunning. Recently she has come more to our attention. We believe Anubis is readying for an attack. It is rumored she had advanced technology. Maybe Ancient in origin."

"And Anubis would be after any Ancient tech he can get his hands on," Daniel added.

"Indeed," Bra'tac agreed. "As I said before. Iris is not like most of the Goa'uld. In the last five years she has made strides at peace treaties with other advanced civilizations. But with Anubis gaining power we figure it will be only a matter of time before he attacks her and gains any technology she has."

"That's great," Jack crossed his arms. "I hope Anubis kicks her ass. But what about getting back Jackie? What about her host?"

Sam added, "She's been a host for five years. She would be getting to the point where she could be corrupted by the Goa'uld."

"If we are gonna free her, we will have to move fast." Daniel stated. He found himself drawn to the idea of freeing her. Of saving the long lost daughter of his best friend. He wasn't able to save Sha're but suddenly a chance to save another begged his soul. A shot at redemption, a opportunity to save someone who otherwise would have no chance. To save Jack's only daughter. The thought beckoned him. His mind churned for a way. "She's making peace treaties?"

"Many...And alliances."

"What if Earth offered her a peace treaty?" Daniel wondered. His mind cooked up a scheme. "We can get her to come here. Once she does, remove Iris with the help of the Asgard."

Sam added, "Jackie would be free and Iris could stand trial for her crimes."

Pleased Daniel smiled, "Sounds like a plan."

"She has made many treaties and allies. I do not believe it will be that easy." Bra'tac warned.

"I'll take the chance," Jack told him. "We don't leave our people behind."

**Atlas**

"Do you mind, Host?"

"What?"

"I am trying to work. Could you stop making the hideous noise."

"I'm humming a song. It's music," Jackie placed her hand against her cheek. She looked at the Ancient letters streaming down before her. The words were a jumbled mess to the young woman. She didn't understand Ancient and really didn't have Iris's scientific drive.

The belly of the old Ancient city was full of secrets that the pair had kept for five years. It had been a long five years. Each threatening to destroy the other. Struggling for control the body, the situation and the city. Two independent minds sharing the same body but with far different goals, dreams and aspirations.

Jackie really just wanted to go back home. She didn't want to rule another human being or another's life. She didn't want the responsibility of the city or the citizens who lived there. She wanted to help people, play her music and just live a decent life free to follow her dreams.

Iris on the other hand liked authority and the sole access to the technology beneath them. She loved the challenge of figuring out the Ancient secrets. Was a work-a-holic as far as Jackie could see. Aspired to be bigger and better than what she initially was born as.

In Jackie's opinion Iris didn't like being a Goa'uld. She thought Iris's lust for power was to psychologically counter the reality of being a symbiote with relied on another for her very survival. A compensation mechanism rather than a inbreed genetic code.

"Anubis is gaining more power by the minute," Iris stated. "He will come after Athens. It's only a matter of time. We will need to get the shields operational in order to defend the city. Now could you be quiet so I can work?"

"We have drones and I figured out how to work that funky chair." Jackie announced, "We can kick his spooky ass."

"He will blow a creator in the ground where we sit." Iris rubbed the temple to the right side of the head. "I'm getting a headache. And you are no help at all."

"I can't read Ancient and you can't read it very well either. Too bad we don't have a hip SG team that could help us out. I understand Dr. Jackson is pretty good at reading Ancient."

Iris rebutted, "I wouldn't let that human within eyesight of my discovery."

"You're discovery?"

"This city is the greatest discovery in the last millennia. Once I unlock the secrets of the Ancients, I can stop Anubis and rightfully claim my place as the ruler of all the Goa'uld System Lords."

Jackie snickered, "Are you nuts? Who would want to rule a bunch of self serving, egoistical snakes?"

"Prestige," Iris replied.

"Over rated," Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Could you not do that?"

"Do what?"

"Roll your eyes on me."

"Hey, they're my eyes and I'll roll 'em if I want too."

"You're impossible, Host."

"So are you," Jackie shrugged. She looked at an hour glass that sat on the console in the Ancient control room. She grabbed it, "Your time's up. Now it's my time."

"I hate to ask. What do you plan on doing for your hour?"

"You'll see."

**The Great Hall**

Jackie led Iris to the hall where laws and civil duty collided in a fashion of orchestrated chaos. The hall had already filled with citizens from the city. Jackie climbed up on the ruling podium while Iris dreaded what plans the young host would come up with.

Within the last five years Jackie had managed to give more power to the people, much to Iris's dismay. In the constant tug of war Jackie also had managed to mimic Iris's persona and gestures to a convincing version of Iris. She explained away the lack of echo in her voice by simply stating that she wished to be closer to her fellow citizens of Athens.

Jackie laid a piece of paper before her. Iris read it silently in her mind, "_Republic of Athens_." Over time Iris and Jackie found they could communicate silently in their head. A sort of mental connection which went much deeper than any type of connection Iris had ever experienced with a host before. Mentally she asked, "_What is this_?"

"_A real government_," Jackie replied in the connection. She smiled at the people who had gathered before her. Putting on her best impression of Iris. "I am glad to see my followers have joined me here today for this historic moment."

Ma'tac stood before the council, "The council ask what you have blessed us with today, My Lord?"

"I come to give you a self running form of government. I give you a republic. A new government for the people and by the people of Athens."

Perturbed Iris asked, "_What are you doing? I already gave them a democracy._"

"_You gave them a false democracy that was set up to fail. I'm giving you the opportunity to free yourself of the long, boring days on the bench here Judge Judy_."

Ma'tac sounded unsure of this new government. "We await your...'Republic'...My Lord."

"You will be given a constitution, written by you and for you. You will be given rights that the government cannot take away. You will be given three branches of government. You will elect your own judges and make your laws. You will run your own council called a 'congress' and your own military."

Ma'tac replied, "My Lord...we would never undermine your wisdom. We do not want this...'Republic.' We wish to remain under your rule. The rule of Goddess, the great and good, Iris."

"_See, they want me!" _Iris taunted. "_I love to see one of your half-brain ideas blow up." _

_"Once they figure out they are free they will embrace it," _Jackie replied.

Iris smirked, "_What makes you think these humans are that smart_?"

_"Give 'em a little credit, will ya?"_

Iris shook her head, _"No." _

Jackie spoke to the people, "Don't you want to be able to set your own rules?"

Ma'tac replied, "Our rule is the rule of our goddess. Your rule, My Lord." He paused for a moment and then asked, "Have we offended you, Lord Iris? Have we made you unhappy with us? We can appease you, My Lord."

A Jaffa in the back of the rose to his feet. "I am Oma. I served Lord Hathor. I have seen many System Lords. I have fought many enemies. Lord Iris, you have given the Jaffa home and freedom. Never before has a God been so generous. I wish to remain in your service. I find that only you, Lord Iris has the power and knowledge to stop Anubis. I pledge myself to Iris. Goddess of Athens."

Jackie muttered under her breath, "Athena would be goddess of Athens, dolt."

Pleased with the pledge Iris assured, "You are welcomed in my kingdom, Jaffa." She then went to her mental link, "_Any other ideas, host_?"

Determined not to let Iris get the better of her and give more power to the people Jackie came up with a compromise. "My good people," She stated in her "Iris" impression. "I shall bless upon you a court system. A civil court where you elect a judge to weigh civil matters. I will remain as the...Supreme Leader of this city. You may draw up a Constitution for civil matters."

Ma'tac embraced the idea of their own court for trivial matters. He hated bothering Iris with such petty and insignificant disputes. Standing he announced, "We will enact a civil court and elect a judge to take over such matters. The council will act upon a...'Constitution'...as you have asked us too. Is there any request you make of us, Great Lord Iris?"

Seizing an opportunity to undermine Iris once more Jackie stated, "Yes, free all the slaves."

The citizens graveled in the idea. A moan rose from the populace. Unsure of what he heard Ma'tac asked, "All the slaves?"

"Yes," Jackie instructed.

"My Lord, our slaves are well fed, bathed and cared for as you have instructed. Many more have worked to receive their freedom, like myself, and have taken their place as citizens in our great city. My question is simple. If we free all the slaves than who will do those jobs?"

"Pay someone to do it," Jackie instructed.

Iris rebuffed the idea, "_Are you insane? There isn't enough money is their treasury to pay all the slaves_."

"_You could always part with some gold_," The host rebutted.

"_Why should I use my treasury to support a bunch of slaves? I will not_!"

Before Iris could stop her Jackie made a pledge, "I will subsides the money needed for the City Treasury. As of today there is no slavery in Athens."

Iris threatened, "_You will regret this, Host_."

"_Yeah, yeah...Snake. Whatever_." Jackie then addressed her audience, "The Olympics this year will also be subsidized by myself. Another gift I bestow upon the good and loyal citizens of Athens."

Relieved and grateful for the added funds Ma'tac bowed, "Thank you, my Lord Iris. The citizens of Athens are forever in your service."

Perturbed at Jackie's generosity but pleased with the results of a devoted populace Iris announced, "Your service pleases your goddess. Additional issues to be address?"

Asa standing at his post announced, "One My Lord."

"Speak," Iris instructed.

"Earth has contacted us and wishes to make a treaty. Your reply, My Lord?"

The great hall filled with the roar of the citizens as the mass started to debate such a treaty. Some liked the idea while others despised Earth. They had heard much about the progress the Earth people have made. Many saw it as reckless. That Earth's aggression could force Anubis to attack them looking to enslave them. Rumors of Earth coming to Athens to enslave them also ran rampant. While still more rumors saw Earth as the greatest ally they could have.

Iris asked Jackie privately, "_Insight, host. Why would Earth want a treaty with me?_"

"_Maybe they heard about the technology you got stashed here?_" Jackie suggested. "_I really don't know. The only mind I can read is yours...Snake_."

"Where is this negotiation supposed to take place?" Iris asked.

"They have invited you to Earth, My Lord."

"_I don't like it_," Iris told Jackie.

"_Anubis is ready to knock the door down. We are being offered a treaty with Earth. I say take it._" She replied.

Iris instructed, "Very well! Asa I will require four guards."

Jackie stopped her, "_No! It would be more sincere looking if we went alone."_

_"Are you insane?" _Iris asked her. _"This could be a trap!"_

_"Okay, then we make Earth the site of a massive treaty rehash to re-align alliances against Anubis."_

_"First good idea you had, Host." _Iris addressed the court. "On second thought, Asa. I will go alone. Contact all others that we have a treaty with and inform them there will be an alliance treaty made on Earth. That we are going to lead a defensive force against Anubis and his aggression."

"Yes, My Lord."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**SGC**

For the first time in years Jackie found herself standing in the gate room of the SGC. It was exactly how she remembered it. Painted gray, long shadows cast on the wall. The control room overlooked the gate through bulletproof glass. She spotted the familiar operator's face peering down at her. For a brief moment she felt like she had just come home.

The illusion was shattered by the realization of heavily armed men all pointing weapons upon her. The open wormhole dissipated behind her. She took a deep breath and spoke silently to Iris, "_Do me a favor and don't act like a Goa'uld._"

She symbiote rebutted, "_But I am the one they invited here. Not you, Host_."

_"Just don't embarrass me," _Jackie cautioned.

"_I wouldn't think of it_," Iris mocked. She started down the ramp. Her eyes scanning the area. Soon coming to rest on a very tall, gray haired man. She recognized him from Jackie's memories. "_Daddy, I presume_."

The host gave warning, "_Don't you dare tell him. It would ruin his career and the man is a freaking General now. Damn! A General! You keep your mouth shut, Snake."_

_"As long as you behave, Host then we won't have an issue."_

Jackie grumbled, _"Five freaking years of your shit and you still threaten me, call me 'Host,' and have successfully ruined my life. The least you can do is give me the courtesy of calling me by my name. You do know it! Remember, it's Jackie." _

_"You always call me, 'Snake.' You started this."_

_"Fine, I will call you 'Iris' and you can call me 'Jackie." Can we at least agree to that?"_

_"As long as you don't embarrass me," _The symbiote agreed. She turned her attention towards General O'Neill. "General, I am most pleased that you have agreed to this summit."

Jack spent the past week preparing for this moment. Readying himself for when he would come face to face with his daughter once more. Wishing and hoping that somehow there would be some sign that she was still there and not the Goa'uld. But the echo of the voice pierced his skin, ran down his spine, making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He wanted to eradicate Iris on the spot. Rip the symbiote from the host and somehow save his only living child from a horrific existence. Instead all he could say was, "I'm glad you've decided to come. It's unusual for a Goa'uld to want to make a treaty with us." He shifted his weight. His finger scratched his cheek, "Usually you guys are too busy trying to kill us instead."

Iris reputed, "I believe Anubis's goal is total domination of your planet. Not actual death."

Jackie added, _"Slavery is death to many, dip-shit."_

Iris gave an annoyed look but ignored the silent voice. She spoke to the General. "Of course, you will find that I am not like the other Goa'uld. For I do not enslave my citizens. As of a week ago, in your calendar, I freed all the remaining slaves and granted them full citizenship. I have also granted asylum to many Jaffa who have come to me looking for their true god. They have found salvation under my astuteness."

She found Iris taking credit for her ideas most annoying. Unable to help to herself Jackie rolled her eyes.

General O'Neill paused for a moment as the eye rolling caught him off guard. A Goa'uld freeing slaves was unheard of and made him weary of Iris's intensions. Could it be a trap? But what about the eye rolling? It puzzled him to say the least. He wanted to ask, _"Jackie, are you in there?" _But instead said, "So I've heard."

Before he could go any further with wit or sarcasm Daniel had come up next to him. He looked upon the false god. The young woman who stood before him was slightly different than the woman he recalled. Her hair was much longer, pulled back and neatly wrapped up on top the head Dressed in long white robes, adorned with gold and the image of a Greek socialite came to mind. Her face was highlighted with make up, done in the fashion of the day. Daniel found her physically rather striking. He reminded himself that Iris was a Goa'uld and looks were always deceiving. For a brief moment he tried to place himself in the host's position. To suddenly come back to Earth under the control of a Goa'uld. To find yourself standing before people who briefly worked with and have no control whatsoever. "Welcome to Earth, Iris. I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson."

"I am aware of who you are."

Daniel shifted his weight and crossed his arms. He tried to undercut Iris's claim of freeing slaves. "I have a question."

"What is it, Dr. Jackson?"

"Well," He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "You claim that you have freed the slaves and yet you take a host against her will. You see, your host used to be one of our medics here. She went off world to help wounded and never came back. I was wondering when you were going to free her too?" He cocked his head and became very smug. Then added, "Tok'ra, the Asgard and the Nox are all here and they kind of have a little problem with that as well."

Iris asked, "Has Ba'al arrived?"

Jack nodded, "Yep about a half hour ago. I was rather amazed he came. He even brought the whole entourage with him."

Silently she spoke to Jackie, _"You cannot tell them the blending went so bad. Ba'al will see it as a weakness. He will use it against us. He will also inform Anubis."_

_"Along with all your other slimy brothers and sisters? Boy, it's not gonna be fun for Iris at the Goa'uld family reunion this year." _

The goddess warned, _"I can ruin your father's career."_

_"If I destroy you then you destroy my father. Got it." _

Iris smiled brightly and proclaimed, "Of course my host is free. She worships me as her god...Freely."

_"Oh, you didn't just say that! You bitch! Now they think I'm a traitor."_

Daniel shook his head. "Iris, we know that you have access to the host's memories and that a Goa'uld will try to make out the host willingly allowed herself to be taken, which is false. And that is why the Tok'ra has a little surprise for you." Twisting he looked at the gray haired man standing silently in the shadows.

Jacob Carter took a step forward. His symbiote Selmak had been sent as the representative for the Tok'ra. He walked towards them with a small device in his hand.

Iris balked, _"I told you this was a trap, Jacqueline." _

_"Honestly, I didn't think they would even remember me."_

Speaking to Iris, "I am Selmak of the Tok'ra. I have a device that will indicate when you speak and when your host speaks. If you wish to continue with this summit...The others in the summit...Request you wear it at all times."

Jackie asked, "Ba'al too?"

Assuming Iris merely dropped the echo Selmak replied, "He will not be required to wear the detector for his host has been corrupted by time. Your host has only been with you five Earth cycles and may still have her mind."

"_Trust me this host never had her mind to begin with_," Iris balked in silence. She grabbed the detector and placed it on her robe. "Very well! Does this ridiculous agreement please the summit members?"

Jacob cocked his head and folded his hands, "As soon as you host says something. Red indicates you are talking and blue indicates your host."

As Iris spoke silently to Jackie the detector turned a unique shade of purple. _"You better tell them you worship me as a god or else Daddy gets the boot." _

_"Certainly did pick up on the Earth slang there," _Jackie commented.

_"I learned it from you, Host."_

The detector then turned a subtle shade of blue as Jackie began to speak, "I'm here."

Selmak asked, "Are you here against your will?"

_"Hell, this was her idea!" _Iris shouted in Jackie's mind.

"Nope, can't say I am." Hesitating she addressed her father. "I'm with Iris."

_"You were supposed to proclaim I am your god." _

_"When hell freezes over."_

The indicator glowed red, "General, I assume you have made accommodations for me. Or do you expect me to sleep on the floor?"

"Daniel will show you...Two...to your room." He looked upon his friend for support. He needed time away from the situation to think about what he witnessed. His own daughter seemed to be cooperating with a Goa'uld. The though disturbed him greatly.

Daniel stepped aside and motioned for Iris to follow, "Um...this way."

Selmak watched as Iris walked away behind Daniel. She then turned towards Jack. Jacob's voice echoed as she spoke, "They are communicating mentally. I do not know what they are saying but the detector indicated a mental connection when it turned purple in color."

Jack wiggled his finger in the direction of which they left. "When that thing turns purple they are talking to each other?"

"Correct."

"That Goa'uld detector thingy was purple for a long ass time."

After a slight drop of the head Jacob was back in control. "Jack, those two are having long private conversations. We have to have to find out what they are up too."

"You think the snake corrupted her, Jacob?"

"I can't tell from what little conversation we had. But I see no reason for Iris to allow Lt. Converse any freedom. She could be corrupt, Jack."

The thought of his own flesh and blood being corrupted by a Goa'uld drove O'Neill to hate the Goa'uld even more. He fist clenched in rage. He had only known he for a short time but she wasn't corrupted when she was captured off world. Her records, job reviews all indicated the young medic was a honest, hard working individual. The brief time he spent with her cemented that belief. In Jack's mind the only way his daughter could be corrupted is if Iris had done something to her. He wondered if it could be reversed. If removing the symbiote would somehow return his daughter to the innocent young woman he recalled? He wished he knew what symbiote and host were discussing in the privacy of his daughter's mind.

Jacob could see the added stress un Jack's expression. He reached for a way to comfort him. "Jack, it may not be too late. Maybe Lt Converse can still be reached. We would have to remove the Goa'uld first and then take it from there. I know what she means to you. Sam told me."

"Carter told you?"

"Yeah, Jack. She thought the Tok'ra should know."

He turned his back to the observation wall and spoke very softly to his friend. "I don't want to lose her, Jacob. I lost my son. I don't want to lose my daughter too. I just found her...For the second time."

Being a father whose daughter constantly was placed in danger Jacob could sympathies with his plight. The thought of losing Sam constantly haunted him. He learned to bury the thoughts deep down inside to not allow it to interfere with his work. He offered some condolences, "I know what you mean, Jack. My heart jumps in my throat every time Sam goes off world. She has always managed to take care of herself. She's always managed to come back even in impossible odds. I won't give up on her. We'll get her back, Jack."

The General turned sharply on his heels. Face to face with Jacob he spouted, "Damn right we will. Is there anyway of finding out what the hell those two are talking about mentally?"

"The Asgard might have something," Jacob suggested.

"I'll get Thor."

**VIP Room**

Daniel opened the door of the large and spacious room. He walked inside, switch on the lights. Jackie and Iris followed him. They scanned the furniture and decor. It was very nice by Jackie's standards. Large bed with wooden frame, dressed in a shimmering red comforter. Spacious dresser with large mirror. Nice padded chairs and a small cafe style table. It was much more elegant than her old quarters she had as a Lieutenant.

Iris on the other hand found the very important person's room a disgrace. She balked, "Kind of small...Isn't it?"

"Um," Daniel found the attitude annoying. Five years ago he would have queried for an in-depth insight to Iris's mind but now he just didn't really care what the Goa'uld thought. "No, not really."

The ever conniving nature of the Goa'uld once again got the better of Iris. She turned swiftly and shut the door.

Jackie knew something was about to go wrong but as to what Iris was conceiving still eluded her. She gave a silent warning, _"You better behave."_

_"Of course, Dear." _Iris replied and walked straight up to Daniel. She began to caress his upper arm with her fingertips. "Dr. Jackson, you are a fine looking specimen."

Alarmed by the sudden move Jackie asked, _"What the hell are you doing? Leave him alone! I don't want you playing games with him."_

"_You realize I have not copulated since I took you as a host."_

_"So?"_

_"You are attracted to him. I find him physically palatable."_

_"I do happen to like him and you better leave him alone. Or else!"_

_"You'll what? Tell on me?"_

_"Laughing stock of the Goa'uld."_

While the two argued in the silence of Jackie's mind Daniel found the caressing more and more degrading. His hand snapped Iris by the wrist. "I'm not really all that interested, Iris. I have a thing about snakes. I don't particularly like them."

She yanked the arm back from his grip and sneered, "Tell me, Dr. Jackson. Do you find my host attractive? She likes you very much."

He crossed his arms and smirked, "I would find her more attractive without you in her head." He didn't know what to say next. He suddenly realized he might have hurt the host's feelings. Especially if Jackie was a willing host. Anger peculated inside from the conflict. He marched past them, "I'm sure your host can show you to the commissary. The treaty process starts tomorrow morning at eight. Goodnight." He slammed the door as he left.

"Why the hell did you do that? You know he hates the Goa'uld and would reject you. Why did you even bother to tell him that I like him?"

For the sole purpose of rejecting you." Iris sounded most pleased with her plan.

"You did that just to piss him off?"

"No. To 'piss' you off. When the first man we find that you are actually attracted to rejects you that certainly must hurt."

It did hurt. More than Jackie was willing to admit. She growled, "You would use another human being just to piss me off.? As my dearly departed mother would say: 'Payback's a bitch.' You'll get yours, Iris. So help me, God."

Pleased with her ability to annoy and anger Jackie by merely touching Dr. Jackson's arm she smiled and waved her hand about. "So, you finally admit that I am a god?"

"You are a diva alright."

**SGC Briefing Room**

Colonel Samantha Carter was up before the dawn working with Thor on a project in the briefing room. They had been there for hours working on a chair that would serve a dual purpose. To not only seat Iris but also scan the inner workings of the mind. Soon the summit would begin and the room would start to fill with representatives.

As Sam placed the black leather cover over the device Thor had made, Daniel and Jack walked into the room. They paused and looked at the chair and a small case with two small button like apparatus.

Jack waved his coffee mug from side to side. "Carter, what's all this?"

Daniel cocked an eyebrow. His head tilted, "Asgard technology."

"Indeed," Thos replied.

Sam brushed her hands together to remove debris. She stood erect and smiled at her latest achievement. "This," Her hand fell on the back of the chair. "Is a mind reader."

"Mind reader, Carter?" The General then took a sip of coffee while waiting for her reply.

"Yes sir," She was very pleased with the idea. "You wanted to be able to find out what Iris and Lt Converse were discussing privately and we thing we figured out a way." She then began to explain in a long winded version of how the contraption would work. "As You know the Asgard clone their bodies and download the consciousness into the new clone when the old clone expires. So, Thor and I thought we could rig a mind transfer device into a mental reader. Instead of downloading the mind it simply reads it and records it."

"Sounds interesting," Daniel remarked. "How can we tell them apart?"

Thor explained, "The mind reading device is to be employed as part of a system. The device is concealed in this chair, behind the head rest. The device will record and transmit though patterns from the subject. There are two receivers that will fit a human ear canal that will work with this device. We will also employ the Tok'ra detector and the rudimentary technology of Earth."

"Rudimentary?" Jack asked.

"The tape recorder, Sir." Sam pointed towards the mic that has been a staple of SGC equipment. "The mic records the conversation as always. The To'kra detector can only indicate who is speaking aloud. But the Asgard mind reader will not only record but also broadcast to myself and Daniel what is being said between the host and symbiote. When we add all three technologies together not only should we be able to tell who is talking and when but also what they are saying to each other secretly. And in the context of the conversation."

Daniel grinned, "I get to wear an earpiece and listen in to them?"

Sam corrected, "We both do."

Jack's face contoured, "Why don't I get to wear an earpiece?"

"Simple Sir," Sam put on her best officer's face. "You need to conduct the summit and we can't have you distracted by what is being said privately. Once the meeting is over we will playback what was recorded so you can listen then."

"So, why do you get an earpiece Carter?"

"Sir, I need to monitor the equipment and make sure it is working properly." She suppressed the fact that her curiosity was a primary motivating factor.

Perturbed that he wasn't allowed to listen, his finger pointed to a grinning Daniel. "And him?"

"Sir, Daniel has negotiated treaties before. If there is something funny going on he can help monitor it and alarm us to danger."

"I still want an earpiece," Jack muttered as he sipped his coffee.

"We only have two, Sir." She tried not to look or sound too meek. She gathered the tools and equipment. Her hand grabbed the box with the small earpieces. She handed on to Daniel and placed another in her right ear canal. The thought of testing the device came next. "Sir, could you sit down in the chair? Think of something and not tell anyone what you are thinking off."

"Why?"

"To test it," She motioned towards the chair. "Sir."

Jack lumbered over to the chair and took a seat. He placed the coffee mug down on the table top. His eyes fell on Sam and sat there merely smirked at her.

Sam's eyes bulged from her sockets. Daniel glanced over at her. He then muttered, "Never noticed that myself."

"Sir, you could be court-martialed for that."

"Not for thinking it, Carter." His smugness shined through. "So, this thing actually works. Hey Daniel! What am I thinking now?"

Not amused the archeologist took a defensive stance, "Four-eyed geek, Jack?"

"Yep, it works." Jack shot out of the chair before getting himself in anymore trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Briefing Room**

Placed in the center of the table was a single microphone that was pointed in the direction of the special chair that Thor and Colonel Carter had constructed. A pitcher of water was placed nearby along with a stack of paper cups. General O'Neill sat at the head of table with his hands grasping a nearly empty coffee mug.

The room began to fill with delegates. The Nox, the Tok'ra and the reminder of the Tollen had managed to send someone. Bra'tac represented the Free Jaffa. Ba'al seated himself near the end of the table. Sam and Daniel had taken seats adjacent and directly across from the mind reading chair. Each ready and positioned with earpieces inserted.

Iris waltzed into the room while Jackie seemed to drag her foot. The pair seemed almost comical as body was split down the middle. One side giving off an snobby appeal of a arrogant dictator and the other side seemed too lazy to get out of bed.

Sam and Daniel anxiously waited for the Goa'uld to take the prepared seat. They nodded to one another in secret cohorts as to their plan.

Iris had been speaking mentally to Jackie for sometime before entering. _"Let me do the talking, Host. I don't want you making stupid concessions like you did with the Nox treaty_."

_"The deal was fair," _She rebutted. _"You were the one getting greedy."_

_"Daddy's new star," _The Goa'uld reminded.

_"The Goa'uld comedy club," _Jackie shot back.

They took a seat in the only chair available. Specially prepared just for them. _"If we had arrived sooner we have gotten a better seat." _Iris scolded her host mentally.

_"Hey, you're the one who was diddly-dallying." _Jackie rebutted.

Daniel glanced at Sam in his surprise to the conversation. Sam cocked her head to the side and swallowed her escaping grin. Neither spoke but merely looked in secret acknowledgement that the plan was working.

Jack stood up to refill his coffee. Looking for something to say to his daughter he asked off handedly, "Coffee?"

"Please," Jackie replied with a smile.

Then suddenly the indicator turned purple once more. Iris spoke, _"I do not wish for you to consume that liquid. It makes you urinate frequently."_

_"I don't care what you want," _She retorted.

Daniel's eyebrows lifted sharply. He looked at Sam who's expression was of a combination amusement and surprise.

"Cream and sugar?" Jack asked.

_"Do not take anything," _Iris warned.

Jackie nodded, "Please."

_"You are impossible, Host."_

_"Stop being such a bitch."_

Daniel stood up from his chair and announced, "Sam and I will be right back. We need to do...Something."

"Right," Sam agreed. The pair seemed to rush towards the door to Jack's office as nonchalantly as possible.

Jack placed the cup of coffee on the table before his daughter. Concerned he excused himself. "Um, I'll be right back in a minute. We had some issues with the...Electric...earlier." He held up a finger, "Be right back."

He popped into his office and closed the door. Lowered the window shades and asked, "What the hell?"

"Sir, the host and the Goa'uld were arguing over a cup of coffee."

"What?" He seemed confused.

"Jack," Daniel pointed towards the closed blinds. "There is no way your daughter is worshipping a Goa'uld."

Looking at the blinds, "How do you know?"

Sam tried very hard to contain herself. "Lt Converse called the Goa'uld an obscenity when Iris told her not to drink any coffee."

"She called her a 'bitch,' Jack. No worshipper of a Goa'uld would call their god a 'bitch.'"

"Really," Jack scathed his head. "What are they talking about now?"

"We can't hear them in here," Sam informed. "Too far away."

"Well, get back out there." He walked over and opened the door.

As they re-emerged into the briefing room they could hear everything the Goa'uld and her host spoke of. Iris asked, "_Why did they rush into that room?"_

Taking a sip of coffee Jackie returned, _"I don't know. Maybe they have some sort of a three-some going."_ A shiver went down her spine. _"And no...You will not be a part of it."_

In a serious tone, _"You are human and I rely on your for insight into the human mind."_

_"Boy are you gonna be disappointed then," _Jackie placed the coffee cup down.

For a moment both Daniel and Sam wished they had Teal'c unfounded ability to remain deadpan. They found secretly listening into the silent bickering between host and symbiote most amusing.

Jack glanced over the table at each face. The only thing that kept him from killing Ba'al was other delegates at the summit. He didn't trust any Goa'uld and two Goa'uld in the summit was irritating for him. He found some comfort in knowing Jackie didn't worship Iris. But as to her situation he did wonder why she would stay with her and not be suppressed.

"Shall we begin?" Thor asked.

"If the Tau'ri are done with their amusements," Ba'al stated. His expression regardless of the situation was, had a condescending feel.

"Very well," Thor blinked his large eyes. "The summit shall begin. As we have all come to understand Anubis is growing in power and ambition each passing moment. He has allied himself with the Replicators and is also actively overthrowing Goa'uld System Lords. This is a grave concern to all of us."

"Indeed," Bra'tac agreed. "Very few system lords are left untouched. Only the minor ones remain."

"I would rephrase that term 'minor,' Jaffa." Ba'al warned.

The two locked eyes in some sort of showdown. Neither yielding to the other. The simple act of a stare had already started to affect the tension level in the room.

Jackie never cared for Ba'al and always found him to be more annoying than a threat. She wondered, _"Was Ba'al born an asshole or was that a skill he only recently acquired?" _

_"It's not a skill he recently acquired, Jacqueline. Though, Ba'al is also not the most gifted Goa'uld, he does have some military skills and is very good at deception."_

_"What's his weakness?"_

_"Himself!" _

_"I should've guess that one, huh?"_

_"Was that an implication?"_

_"You had to ask?"_

_"Pay attention, Host. Ba'al will attempt to use you against the humans."_

_"How will he do that?" _

_"I don't know. The only mind I can read is yours."_

"Shall we continue?" Thor asked trying to break the stare down the Jaffa and the Goa'uld had entered. His large head swayed moved nearly mechanically as he continued his query. "Lord Iris of Atlas, the Asgard have come to believe that Anubis will be targeting your world within a few Earth cycles. The Asgard recognize the treaty we agreed to previously and will send any aid you may require. I have a ship standing by to respond now."

"I will call upon aid only if needed, Thor."

Ba'al pressured for information. "Iris, we are all rather curious as to why Anubis would bother to attack your little settlement. I never figured him as being all that much into wine. Especially in his current physical state."

_"Oh, this otta be good," _Jackie stated.

_"I will handle Ba'al, Host." _Iris then spoke directly to Ba'al never losing eye contact with him. "Unlike you, I am a scientific genius. Anubis simply wants me for my mind and the technology I have invented. He will attack the settlement for the sole purpose of getting to me."

_"Not gonna mention the underground city, huh?"_

_"Would truest Ba'al with that information, Host?"_

_"Nope, can't say I would."_

Not believing Iris, Ba'al leaned back in the chair. Appearing most comfortable in the lair of the very people he has tried to kill and enslave. Confidence was part of the con game. An illusion of total control even when surrounded by those who despise him. He decided to pressure Jackie instead. Perhaps she would be a back door to Iris's secrets? "Host, I admire you for your dedication to your god. It's so nice to see a Tau'ri who knows her place. I understand you are from Earth. It must be nice to come...Home...again. Especially after living in that pathetic settlement on Atlas. Though, I hear the weather is nice."

_"Jacqueline, don't respond to him. He's just trying to use you to get information."_

_"Ya think?" _Jackie smiled graciously at him and replied, "Yes, the weather is very nice. Balmy 70 all year round. Very scenic and the best vineyards this side of the Milky Way. It's paradise."

In a way it was indeed paradise. A vacationer's dream complete with Ancient Greece theme. Though she missed Earth deeply there were many aspects about Athens she also loved. As well as many things she hated. It was lonely on the planet even with a Goa'uld constantly bickering in her mind. She couldn't get too close to the people there for she was worshipped as a god. She missed many thing about Earth such as movies, books and chocolate. She really missed her music and the violin she played.

"Surly you have family you miss."

"I was an orphan," Jackie retorted. She couldn't allow the things she missed to interfere with the summit.

_"Don't play this game with him, Host. If Ba'al discovers who your biological father is, he will use it against you." _

_"Mean like you do? I thought you would be more concerned if he found out you couldn't over take me after you took me as a host. Let's face it. A Goa'uld's inability to over take a host is kind of like impotence and there is no Goa'uld Viagra, now is there?"_

Ba'al really didn't believe Jackie's reply of not having family or any type of an anchor to her home world. Yet, he didn't know enough about her to pressure further. He did know something was wrong with the blending, that Iris would never grant control to a host. "Ah, the Goa'uld are your family now, Host?"

_"Tell him I am your goddess and you belong to me."_

_"No way in hell I'm saying that."_

_"Then tell him you wish to be a Goa'uld. That you worship us. He's still trying to gain information from you."_

"No," Jackie shook her head. "Iris and I have a special connection. It's on a level you wouldn't understand." She then thought to herself, _"And neither do I for that matter." _

Ba'al kept a solid stare on the young woman. Trying to read her body language and looking for any sign of weakness. Jackie merely started back, unyielding.

Master Bra'tac attempted to guide the confrontation away. Pleased with recent news of Iris freeing all her slaves he congratulated the move. "Iris, on behalf of the Free Jaffa, I would like to inform you of how pleased the council is that you have outlawed slavery on Atlas. This is seen as a positive step towards lasting peace with the Jaffa Nation."

Taking credit for Jackie's ideas once more Iris smiled graciously as she looked upon the delegates. "I am a gracious and loving Goddess. And in return for my generosity I have many, many loyal subjects who exist for the sole purpose of serving me. I find the arrangement works well for both myself and my people."

_"Don't you ever get sick of playing the damn 'I'm a wonderful goddess' card? Seriously, you wouldn't even be sitting here if weren't for me."_

_"Shush, Host."_

_"Don't shush me! Hell, I'm the one who freed the slaves. Gave them a seeds to start a real government and introduced what real freedom is. And you sit on your ass, excuse me, my ass and take credit for what I do. I'm the one who negotiated the treaties. Hell, you just wanted to kill everyone that got in your way. Ya, know...I'm getting a little tired of you taking credit for my ideas."_

_"And what will you do about it, Host? Tell Daddy?"_

_"How about I make you the laughing stock of the Goa'uld? I'll tell everyone that your just a self loathing snake who is hiding an Ancient city that Anubis wants and that when you took me...Against my will by the way...You screwed up so bad that you and I have to work together just to walk from point A to point B." _

_"And I will make sure your existence destroys Jack O'Neill's career. Imagine me, a 'minor' System Lord being able to destroy an arch enemy like Jack O'Neill with the simple fact that he has an illegitimate child that was from an affair he had in violation of his own government's codes of conducts. I would be able to take him out without firing a shot, Host. And don't think I won't."_

_"God, your such a bitch."_

_"So you admit I am a god?"_

_"Very funny."_

_"Your humor rubs off, Host."_

Thor wished to continue the treaty negotiations. Though curious as to what host and Goa'uld were speaking about he pressed on. "Shall we continue with the summit. There is much work to be done."

**Briefing room, later that day.**

All the briefing room doors were closed. Jack made sure the guards had been posted at the VIP rooms and assigned escorts to the delegates roaming about the SGC. Thor had beamed back up to his ship to tend to other duties. Bra'tac and Jacob sat in the private meeting with SG-1 and General O'Neill.

Jack sat at the head of the table with his hands folded together. He looked upon Daniel and Sam who managed to remain unusually quiet through out the meeting. He finally asked, "Well? What did they say?

Daniel started after a glance at Sam. "Jackie knows you are her father. And so does Iris."

"She knows?"

"She certainly does, Sir." Sam then added. "Apparently the blending went horribly wrong and Iris can't suppress Jackie. Though she tried. So, they are blackmailing each other."

"Blackmailing each other?" Jack thought about that. "Iris is using me against Jackie?"

"Yeah," Daniel nodded. "But, Jackie is using the blending and an ancient city Iris found against her. I'm sure Anubis must know about the city. That's why he's interested. I haven't figured out why he hasn't attacked them yet. It doesn't sound like the city is protected."

"Ya know," Sam suggested. "If you, Sir...Tell Jackie that you are her father and that her existence won't ruin you then Iris can't blackmail her anymore. You would be giving Jackie total control over the Goa'uld."

"So, freeing the slaves and being a nice god is...Iris's doing or Jackie's?"

"Definitely your daughter's doing." Daniel grinned and chuckled a bit. "Jackie has been pushing for treaties and freeing the slaves. Everything that Iris has been taking credit for. And, she's sick of it. Jackie doesn't want Iris taking credit for her ideas. But she's being blackmailed so she can't tell everyone it's her doing it."

Jacob had been picking on his knuckle through most of the meeting. He added, "I should have known no Goa'uld would make those concessions. So the treaties made were all with the host. A medic from Earth."

Bra'tac gave a heavy sigh, "I had hoped that the host had managed to somehow change the Goa'uld. Influence her. I should have known better. No Goa'uld would turn away from their evil tendencies."

"Well," Daniel began. "They are blackmailing each other but they also seem to have some sort of connection. Much of time Iris referred to Jackie as 'Host.' However, a few times she called Jackie 'Jacqueline." Her full name. That's a stride. No Goa'uld would bother to know the host name much less use it. Iris does, and even seems to confide in her host. They bicker and argue like tomorrow and basically call each other names. But somehow they seem to make it work. It's unusual...And pretty amazing."

"Amazing Daniel?" Jack snorted. "My daughter is a host for a snake. One that she cannot get away from. How is that amazing?"

"It's amazing, Jack, that your daughter has been able to maintain control when no other host has. She has forced Iris to free her slaves and give them a government. If we take away Iris's ability to blackmail her, then your daughter will be able to step forward the tell the truth about what happened. She was taken against her will, Jack. The blending went wrong."

Sam added, "They are sharing the body. Jackie controls the left and Iris has the right."

Jack suggested. "So, we get Iris out of her head and send the snake through the gate to a cold, wet place with no oxygen."

"Sir," Sam shook her head. "I'm not too sure if that will work. Yes they are blackmailing each other but there has to be more too it. The blending went very wrong. One would think Iris would have taken another host by now. I'm thinking there might be some physical reason they are still stuck like this. Maybe Iris can't undo it?"

"Can we do some physical exams to see if we can get that thing out of my daughter's head?"

Sam agreed, "Janet comes back tomorrow. I would like to have her examine them."

**Commissary**

Once more Jackie found herself sitting alone in the commissary. It was the very same table she sat at when Jack O'Neill had approached her with questions about her mother five years ago. Except this time she was sure no one would be approaching her for a friendly conversation. This time she had a Goa'uld stuck in her head.

Iris found the commissary setting very nice. But food less than desirable. It wasn't fresh from the fields like on Atlas. Instead most was processed and prepackaged.

In the limited privacy Iris spoke aloud, "What is this substance called, Host?"

"Chopped steak with gravy. Mashed potatoes and peas."

"What's the bubbly drink called. It's obviously not my favorite...Wine."

"It's cola." Jackie took a sip. "See, not bad." She found herself playing tour guide to Iris during their limited stay on Earth. Things she missed, like chocolate and cola were all strange to Iris who lived for wine and cheese.

"Perhaps it would be better if you added some Nectar of the Rainbow."

"No," The host shook her head. "That stuff can strip tar from the road. I can't believe you used to drink that all the time. I should introduce you to an ice cold beer. You should like that. Beer and pizza. It's good!"

"Does it contain alcohol?"

"Yep!"

"Than I shall try...'Beer and pizza.'"

She looked up and found Jack O'Neill walking directly towards her with SG-1 in tow.

Iris miffed, "And you say I have an entourage."

Jack took a seat directly across from her. Sam and Daniel flanked the sides and Teal'c found himself standing directly behind the host. Soon Jackie and Iris both felt surrounded and weren't sure if the situation would turn hostile or not.

The General started, "Jackie, I need to talk to you. We know that Iris took you against your will. We know that are being blackmailed and we know something went very wrong with the blending which gave you control of half the body."

"How do you know that?"

"Do tell, General." Iris echoed as she found herself getting very upset. She didn't know how he knew it but certainly didn't like having the secret out.

"Thor helped us gain access to what you two are saying mentally," Jack explained. "Jackie, I know I am your father. Matter of fact so does SG-1, the Asgard, The Jaffa and the Tok'ra." He shook his head back and forth, "It's not gonna ruin my career. The president also knows and nothing is gonna happen to me because you exist." He looked her dead in the eye, "So Iris, you have nothing on my daughter now. I know, she knows and our allies know. My boss knows and nothing is going to happen to me. You failed. You can't hold it against her anymore. So, why don't you just move out and find another host?"

Her voice echoed, "Don't you think I would have taken another host if I could? Your daughter wouldn't let me leave at first. And now the blending as been so long that I cannot undo it. We have been fused together."

Confused Jack asked, "You wouldn't let her take another host?"

"I didn't want someone else to have to become slave to her. If she took another host she would have suppressed the girl. It would have ruined another person's life and I couldn't live with that. So, I told her: 'No. She couldn't leave.' I didn't know that it couldn't be undone at the time." She paused for a moment. Gave a slight smile, "You know."

Jack nodded, "I know."

"So, Iris! Guess you can't hold my father against me anymore."

"I can still order an attack on Earth."

"And I will tell everyone that it was me that freed them and it was me that gave them money for the Olympics and for the bathhouses and it was me that allowed girls to go to school and have equal voting rights. I will expose you to the people of Athens as the snake you really are."

"I am still the supreme leader and they worship me as a god. I will order and attack on Earth."

"Do that Ba'al will find out real fast how little control you have. It won't be fun for Iris at the Goa'uld's Evil Snake Convention this year."

"I hate you."

"Ditto."

Iris looked up at the people who surrounded her. Her anger over took her. For years she had watched her standing, her authority and power slip away. For the very first time she felt powerless entirely. "I make one request, General."

"What's that."

"Nectar of the Rainbow."

Lost Jack shrugged, "What is...'Nectar of the Rainbow?'"

Jackie scolded, "No way am I letting you put that stuff in my body." She waved her left arm, "Iris is an alcoholic and she's got a ton of white lightening on Atlas. The stuff can remove tar from the road."

"You drink too much coffee!" The Goa'uld shot back. "You are addicted to it. Do not let her have coffee."

"But coffee is safer than white lightening."

"If I cannot have a glass of alcohol than you cannot have a cup of coffee."

"You are an alcoholic. You need to stop drinking. Period. It's been one day with no wine and you are begging for white lightening for your mortal enemy. Iris, you have a drinking problem."

"How much wine does Iris have you consume?" Sam wondered.

"I limit her to three glasses a day. One with lunch, one with dinner and one before bed. She hates it but I'm not a big drinker to begin with. Iris seems to be able to absorb most of the alcohol. I don't even get a buzz and before I was taken one glass would knock me out."

"Interesting," Sam kept to herself. She wondered if alcohol could be a key in separating them.

Daniel suggested, "Why don't we allow Iris to have some wine from Earth. And in exchange, Iris will let Jackie negotiate the treaty for Atlas on her behalf. And we won't tell Ba'al that the blending went really bad if Iris doesn't try to attack us. We would also like access to the city beneath Athens."

Iris asked, "In exchange for what?"

Privately Jackie spoke, _"Iris, you need his help to decipher Ancient. Why are you asking for a deal?" _Pausing she replied_, "Why am I bothering to ask why you are asking for a deal? That's exactly what you would do." _

Daniel scrambled for an answer. "Um, in exchange for? Iris, you are an alcoholic and we going to give you wine. You're asking for more?"

"Iris would like to continue her science experiments," Jackie informed. "She's really good at science. You should see some of the things she invented. Colonel Carter you will be impressed. Is that a good deal, Iris?" She found it ironic that once more she played negotiator on behalf of a Goa'uld. It was like a never ending quest to keep Iris from turning into a self loathing yet arrogant power monger.

"They will take my ideas and use them against me."

The host argued, "But you don't have anything left to lose. You have nothing really. The city is self governing. They can take care of themselves and don't need you. It's amazed me that the citizens hadn't risen up and over thrown you yet. You don't even have much gold left. I mean let's face it...I pretty much drained ya dry."

"You are proud of that fact, aren't you?"

Jackie nodded, "Yep!"

"My host can negotiate the treaties. But I still have authority over the underground city. You may enter under my direct supervision."

Jack leaned back and crossed his harms. "Okay, but I will be placing teams there as well."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**SGC, Midnight**

Though the summit was scheduled to continue the next morning a small victory had been accomplished for one particular host. Jackie would have full authority in making the summit negotiations and Iris could have her booze. As a token of good faith Iris was given some of Earth's finest vintage wine before bed along with the best processed cheese spread the commissary could muster. The combination of _Cheeze Whiz _and crackers was a hit regardless with Iris. As she spent more time on earth she found some of the food unique and entertaining.

Iris, as did most Goa'uld, existed for the sole purpose of entertaining herself. Whether it be by playing god or bullying humans and Jaffa her goals were still the same. To amuse oneself. She found cable TV to be a great companion to _Cheeze Whiz_, crackers and wine. She also found old re-runs of McGyver most amusing. She was especially attracted to the actor who stared in the series.

Much to Jackie's relief Iris's indulgence into the wine and treats soon exhausted the symbiote...Along with her own self pity and wallowing. After a drunken stupor and box of used tissues combined with constant crying of how unjust it was to lose everything she had...Iris finally fell asleep.

Now at midnight with Iris unconscious, Jackie was able to regain control of the left side of the body. She hide the fact from Iris that much of the time the alcoholism presented itself to Jackie's advantage. For many evenings on Atlas, Jackie had been able to sabotage Iris's plans as the being slept off the intoxication.

Once more Jackie roamed the hallways of the SGC. This time she wasn't looking to spend time with her father or go to the commissary for pie but just simply have some peace and quiet. She rounded the corner and came face to face with Daniel Jackson.

He paused upon spotting her. He made a quick assumption, "You're only getting one bottle of wine a night, Iris." He then noticed the small indicator was a solid blue in color.

Jackie replied, "Keep it down, Dr. Jackson. Iris is asleep."

"Asleep?" He puckered in thought. "You have control?"

"When one is unconscious or asleep the other gains control. Iris passed out from the wine she drank."

He seemed rather pleased with the information, "Really?" Keeping his voice low, "So, what are you doing?"

"I'm just taking a walk."

"A walk?"

"Yeah, you know...A moment of peace and quiet. Clear my head."

"Mind if I walk with you?"

She grinned at him. "I'd like that." She slipped her arm through his and together they started to walk down the hallway.

Daniel wondered, "So, how often does Iris get drunk and pass out?"

"A lot," She simply replied.

"I see," He grinned at her. "I get the feeling that one of the reasons you let Iris drink is so she would pass out...Leaving you in control."

"Busted," She snickered.

"Ah, and then you would do what when Iris was passed out?"

"Ya know...Ruin her plans. Send disinformation to the other Goa'uld. Re-write the government, take some of that gold she was hording and give it away. I even started a community chest."

"And how often did Iris pull one on you?"

"She couldn't. Iris is a deep sleeper and I'm a light sleeper. I usually woke up long before she would. Then I would pretend to be her and do things she wouldn't like."

"Things like...Freeing the slaves?"

She nodded, "And taking her gold and gems. I'm doing something she wouldn't like right now."

"Taking midnight walks?"

"Nope, talking to you."

"Well then I will have to make sure we talk more often."

"I'd like that!" She leaned closer to him.

"Me too."

"I have a question. How did you guys know what were talking about?"

"Sam and Thor placed an Asgard down loader in the chair you and Iris sit in. Then we each had an earpiece so Sam and I could listen into the conversation you and Iris were having. And no...we don't have a threesome going."

"Heard that, huh?"

He nodded, "Heard a lot. You miss being home...Don't' you?"

"Yeah, I miss it a lot." She admitted. "Wish could come back home. Be me again and not...Queen Iris the Drunken Goa'uld."

"I would like for you to come home again too, Jackie. Tomorrow morning Janet Fraiser is coming back. Do you remember Janet? You used to work for her."

Found memories of the young doctor came to mind. The feisty red head who was helping her adjust to her new surroundings. "I remember Janet. We were supposed to go to the movies."

"Well, Janet wants to run some test to see if you and Iris can be separated. Maybe you can be separated and you can come back to the SGC again." He chuckled slightly, "Jack has already started looking into the regulations. As long as you are not under his direct command, but Janet's command, you can work here. He wants you here too. We all do. What'da ya say?"

"What happens if you can't separate us?" She wondered. "Do I go back Atlas and pretend to be Iris like before?"

"I'm sure we will find away to let you come back home. With or without Iris." Daniel assured.

"I hope so," She snuggled closer to him.

His arm wrapped around her reassuring. "I know so."

**Infirmary**

The Goa'uld's ability to wake up refreshed despite massive amounts of alcohol always amazed the host. Her own low tolerance would not only drive her to fall sleep faster but not wake up till hours after sunrise. Iris on the other hand woke up rejuvenated and ready for the day.

The Goa'uld found herself sitting on a examination table covered with only a short gown. She looked around at the medical office. A small table next to the wall with a stool with wheels for the physician to sit upon. A small sink and an array of gadgets that looked rather primitive to the symbiote.

Jackie sat an waited for the appointment to begin. She wondered if Janet even remembered her? If she knew how much those few days of support meant to her after finding herself alone and in another city. She doubted Janet would remember the promise to go to the movies or that they would have lunch together. She doubted the doctor would even have much time to sit and talk to her or would even want too with Iris stuck in her head.

Iris asked, "I fail to see the meaning in this...Exam."

"They just want to see if we can be separated," Jackie assured.

"We cannot." Iris looked about. "What are those metal things on this little bed for?"

"Stirrups for exams," Jackie muttered.

"What type of exams?"

"Pap smears, crap like that."

"What is a pap smear?"

"It's a cancer screening exam. For the reproductive organs."

"You do not have cancer. I could detect such an ailment." She then crossed the leg over the other. "What type of exam will they do?"

"Probably check out my head. See how close I am to losing my sanity."

"You were never sane. I should have known that when you stood up to me when I choose you."

The host puckered in thought, "So, why did you take me?"

"Because you stood up to me. If you had shut up and did as the others I never would have choose you. Let's face it...You're not my type. Your skinny, you have no chest, you have horrible hair and the most unappealing face I have ever seen."

"Did you just call me ugly?"

Successfully irritating her host was one thing that Iris prided herself. To Iris it was fair since her host irritated her to no end. The goal was more out of revenge than ability. "If the shoe fits," Iris mocked. "There is a reason you remain a virgin. Men simply do not find you very attractive."

The words hurt, even coming from a symbiote that had no way of surviving in the open air. Jackie miffed, "Yeah, well you ever look at yourself in the mirror when you're not ruining someone's life? You know those red glowing eyes and slithering snake body ain't exactly appealing either."

Surprised at the reply she asked, "You agree that you are not attractive?"

The young host rolled her eyes, "Let's not talk about my looks...Or lack off. Okay...Snake?"

She pushed the issue further, "So you would agree with my assessment that you would not be attractive to a man like...Daniel Jackson?"

"Leave him out of this!"

Pleased with the reply Iris found herself using Jackie's low assessment of her own appearance against her host once more. "He won't find you attractive. You are simply not his type and there is the fact that his own physical attraction is far greater than yours."

"I said that's enough," Jackie warned.

"Perhaps you could enhance your appearance by increasing the size of your breast?"

The host looked down at her chest, "They're fine. Leave 'em alone."

The door opened and Janet Fraiser walked inside. She smiled politely at Jackie. "Lt Converse, welcome home." She seemed to purposely ignore Iris.

"Thank you," The host replied.

"I am present as well," Iris informed.

"Hopefully we can fix that," Janet remarked. Her eyes settled on Jackie's face. She shook her head and grinned, "You have defied the odds, Lieutenant. How are you feeling?"

"Okay," Jackie was still a bit down over the remarks Iris made about her looks. "It's good to be back."

"Dr. Jackson tells me your excited to be back and looking forward to returning to your old life."

"No," Iris butted in. "My host will be returning to Atlas with me. Her home is on Atlas. With me!" The Goa'uld emphasized her claim over her host.

Dr. Fraiser replied, "I spoke to Dr. Jackson this morning at breakfast and that's not what he said...Iris. Lt. Converse is coming home. One way or another."

"We cannot be separated. I have tried. It will kill us both. There is no way she can return to Earth. Your government simply will not allow such an arrangement." She then mentally spoke to her host, "_What is she talking about? How would Dr. Jackson know that?_"

Choosing not to reveal her midnight stroll Jackie shrugged, "Educated guess?"

Confused Janet asked, "Educated guess?"

"I was talking to Iris," She explained.

"You were speaking mentally to each other?" Janet asked.

Jackie nodded.

"Don't do that in front of me." The doctor then pulled out a pen light. "Okay, let's start this physical."

**Jack's Office**

Jack closed the door to keep the meeting with SG-1 and Dr. Fraiser's findings on Jackie and Iris as confidential as possible. The small room seemed to get crowded with the addition of the doctor.

Janet was very pleased to back to work. There was nothing worse than a doctor who was a patient in Janet's mind. Fully recovered from her near death experience she now turned her attention to her new patient. Sitting across from the newly promoted General, whom she still couldn't believe was now sitting in General Hammond's chair. She terrible missed Hammond and now had to adjust to a new set of rules orchestrated by a man who had no regard for the rules to begin with.

Jack took his seat and looked directly at Janet. He asked, "You can get that snake out of her head...Right?"

"Wrong," Janet leaned forward in the chair. "The blending goes much further into Jackie's brain than a normal blending would. And Iris cannot undo it. The Goa'uld have a natural ability to heal the tissue in the brain, brain stem and spinal cord when they enter the host. That happens automatically. When a Goa'uld takes a host some damage is done to the host's brain cells. Since brain cells cannot regenerate on their own the symbiote releases a unique serum upon entry that does make the cells mend....Instantly. In Jackie's case the cells continued to regenerate. Normally the once the repair is made the cells stop regenerating. But this time they didn't and now Iris is fused in Jackie's brain stem. Separating them would kill them both."

"Can't Thor beam the snake out?" Jack wondered. He refused to give up on Jackie's freedom.

Shaking her head, "The damage is too severe."

Sam pondered, "Iris is an alcoholic. Could the wine she drank have affected the blending?"

"It's hard to say at this point." The doctor admitted, "I'm really not sure what triggered the over compensation of the healing mechanism."

Daniel added, "When I ran into Jackie roaming the halls last night, Iris had passed out for too much wine. When one is out cold or asleep the other gets control. There has to be some way of separating them...Or giving Jackie total control over Iris."

Pondering the information Teal'c asked, "Could Iris be subdued with medication that will not affect the host?"

"You mean like drugging Iris and keeping Jackie awake?" Sam asked. Her mind conjured up a way. "Maybe we could come up with a medication that could suppress the Goa'uld? Essentially that's what Jackie's been doing. Letting alcohol put Iris asleep and then taking control. I wonder if we can come up with something more powerful than alcohol that will suppress Iris for an extended period of time?"

Daniel grinned at the idea. "Instead of the Goa'uld suppressing the host the host suppresses the Goa'uld. That would be ironic."

"I'm sure Janet and I could come up with something." Sam suggested.

Jack pondered the proposal. The idea of suppressing a Goa'uld seemed like poetic justice to him. After the Goa'uld spent years enslaving and suppressing the humans, Jaffa and other races of the galaxy. The idea of suppressing one them was very persuasive. He nodded in approval, "Come up with a medication that will shut that snake up and give my daughter back her life."

**The Summit - Briefing Room**

It was determined that in order to not alarm Ba'al as to Jackie being the negotiating force that the indicator would be removed. The excuse of a malfunction was spread about to not arouse suspicions. Yet, even with the lie suspicions were aroused.

Daniel and Sam both opted to wear the earpieces. Officially to confirm for the allies that it was Jackie and not Iris they were dealing with. But more accurately, it was the ensuring entertainment that would clearly save them from the absolute boredom of treaty making that was the driving force behind the evesdropping.

Once again the delegates filled the room and once again Jackie and Iris took their seat in the large black Asgard enhanced chair.

Iris looked about the table. She warned her host, "_Easy on the coffee. Having to excuse yourself from the summit to urinate is seen as a weakness by the Goa'uld_."

"_Yes dear,_" Her host miffed.

Jack once again asked, "Coffee?"

"Yes please," Jackie replied in her best impression of Iris.

"Cream and sugar?"

"Please, General." Jackie found her eyes following him over to the small table that housed the coffee pot. She then found herself staring at his behind. She closed her eyes and scolded, "_Iris...do you mind?"_

_"What? General O'Neill is very attractive...For a human."_

_"Could you not use my eyes to stare at my father's ass?"_

_"He has very nice ass."_

_"It's creeping me out." _Opening her eyes she spotted a box of donuts next to the coffee pot. Knowing Iris would object Jackie decided she had better be fast about the request. "General, may I have one of those Earth fried cakes? I find the cuisine of Earth most delightful."

Iris demanded, _"Will that fried cake make us gain weight?"_

_"Probably," _Jackie admitted.

Jack guessed, "Lemon?"

She nodded, "Please."

"_Host, aren't you the least bit concerned about your body? After all...males do not find portly females attractive. What do you think Daniel Jackson will think of you after expand to twice your current size?"_

_"That you drove me to it?"_

_"No, he will find you revolting."_

Jack plopped the donut and coffee down before her. She started to nibble on the delight.

Iris tried desperately to regain some control through cohesion. It wasn't a matter of really believing her host would double in size but of merely getting her way. _"You already admit that you are ugly, Host. Do you wish to be obese as well?"_

_"Yep!" _

_"Why?"_

_"To piss you off. Nothing like a fat, ugly goddess...huh?" _She shoved the donut in her mouth, savoring the morsel.

Amused by the mental joust Daniel added, "If you like Earth food, Iris...There is a nice restaurant not far from here that we could take you too. We have a excellent dish called 'lobster.' You should try it."

His partner in this crime, Sam Carter added to the suggestion. "Earth has some very good desserts as well. Cheesecake is a popular favorite. Maybe General O'Neill, myself and Dr. Jackson could accompany you?"

Jack was more confused than before and for a single moment wished he had an ability to read minds. The aspect of taking a Goa'uld out to dinner would certainly stir suspicions. He had to nix the idea and fast. "Actually, we can't let you off the base. Security reasons. But we can have food, any food you wish to try brought into the base. Any request...Iris?" Though his words addressed the Goa'uld verbally his tone of voice dictated he was addressing his daughter. Something that would surely be caught by the other delegates.

Not missing her chance to have a free lobster diner Jackie replied in her best Goa'uld impression. "I would thoroughly enjoy a lobster from Earth. And since I am such a loving and caring god, I would ask that the feast be hosted on Atlas with plenty of food for my followers. I also extend an invitation to the people of Earth, the SGC and our allies to come to Atlas for this...Lobster feast."

Though Jackie saw rows and rows of brilliant red lobsters doused in butter Iris saw a problem. _"What did you just do? Now Ba'al will coming to Atlas."_

_"He's not an ally." _Jackie rebuked.

_"After he signs your stupid treaty he will be. Stupid human!"_

Sam and Daniel both realized Jackie's mistake as well. Ba'al would have an opportunity to discover the secret city.

"Um," Sam scrambled for something that would prevent the potential disaster. "That's really generous of you...Iris. However, lobsters are kind of expensive and we don't have the budget for such a feast."

_"Sure, they can spend three hundred dollars on a toilet seat but not buy me a freaking lobster?"_

Ba'al was certainly not going to let the opportunity go to waste and since the invitation was open to all he saw his chance to get access to Atlas. "I shall gladly pay for these...Lobsters. Iris's invitation to Atlas is seen as a needed step in securing the alliance. I believe Earth recognizes gold as a form of trade. I shall supply the gold needed to fund this...Event."

Jackie blinked, _"Oh shit! Did I do that?" _

_"Yes, you did that! You and your damn lobsters. I certainly hope this food is worth it, Jacqueline."_

The host pondered, "_Endless supply of lobsters for Ba'al coming to Atlas. Hmmm?_"

"_You are not actually thinking about that, are you_?"

"_Um..."_

Jack glanced towards Sam and then Daniel. He really needed to know what was going on. Daniel gave a little shrug and Sam winced in defeat. He announced, "Well, Ba'al...That's very...Generous of you. I really don't know what to say."

With a smugness that radiated from his very core the Goa'uld triumphed the sudden good fortune. He too could play the game of a "Good God" and be "Generous" when it served his purpose. Ba'al added, "You are welcome, General. As you can see even I can be a 'generous' and 'loving' god. I will also supply any additional security to Atlas on this day of all days. After all, one cannot be too careful with such an enemy as Anubis roaming freely about the galaxy."

With no other choice but to counter the move Selmak suggested, "In the sprit of a new beginning with the Goa'uld the Tok'ra would also be a part of this feats. We will be supplying food and additional forces to secure the celebration."

Bra'tac didn't know what was happening but did know that something was about to spiral out of control. Ba'al would gain access to the city and the secrets Iris housed. The Jaffa would also need to play a role. He added, "As will the Free Jaffa. We will gladly supply forces in the event of an unfortunate attack." His old eyes lingered on Ba'al. As if challenging him to a showdown.

The Goa'uld merely stared back at the old master. Not yielding and forcing tensions to rise. Soon the Tollen had as well pledged food and drink. Using the opportunity to employ secret services into the underground city.

Thor sat beside himself. Not even the Asgard could figure out exactly how this "celebration" had started. But the supreme commander did see a set up by Ba'al when it was right before him. The commander suggested, "The Atlas celebration will be attended and welcomed by all. Security will be the utmost importance in the wake of Anubis's aggression. But first we must finish the treaty to employ this celebration of the new alliance. Shall we begin?"

"Indeed," The Jaffa master agreed.

The Asgard brought the treaty session back in line, "Our first line of subject is mutual aid in the event of an emergency or attack. Anyone who signs this treaty agrees to support other members who may fall under attack by Anubis or suffer a catastrophe."

Ba'al scoffed, "I will be more than happy to supply aid to the Tau'ri of Earth. However, since their access to planetary travel is limited, I do not see how they could supply aid to others."

The General reputed, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe through the Stargate? I mean after all...Our little, dinky operation has basically kicked you ass, Ba'al."

The Goa'uld turned up his nose at the comment. "Your success has been limited at best, General." He turned his attention to Iris. "Lord Iris has no spaceborne vessels that I am aware of. However, sources indicated she does have a device called a 'Talaria.' I believe the device has a strategic potential. Since we are to be...Friends...Perhaps you wouldn't mind sharing this device with the alliance?"

The voice suddenly echoed. "I do not believe the talaria will be of much strategic value, Ba'al. The abilities are very...Limited."

Her host miffed, _"Oh I don't know. I mean floating skateboards that can cloak, have shields and hit mach 3 is pretty significant." _

_"Until we figure out how they were able to find out that were blackmailing each other perhaps it would be prudent if you didn't bring up such secrets about my military, Host." _

_"Hey, the only mind I can read is yours." _Jackie rebutted.

_"What do you mean by that, Host?"_

"_Nothing_." She glanced towards Daniel.

Ba'al retained his smug expression. Crossing his arms and cocking his head he stated, "My sources indicate the talaria are far more advanced than anything Anubis has. It would be a shame to allow Anubis to march across the galaxy when you could have the very means to help stop him. That wouldn't be very...God-like...Of you."

Jackie warned Iris, _"He's trying to sucker you in." _

_"Obviously, Host! Tell me when did you figure that one out? Just now?" _Iris took control of the negotiation. She leaned forward and replied, "The talaria are not that powerful. You would be very disappointed if you are to think I would be housing a technology that could defeat Anubis."

"Then you should have no problem sharing this...Limited technology," Ba'al suggested.

_"Man, Ba'al is on the ball today, Iris. Better offer a stripped down model."_

_"Came up with that idea yourself, Host?" _Iris turned her attention towards Ba'al. "I shall gladly provide you and our other allies with the plans to the talaria. You will find I have nothing to hide."

Daniel raised an eyebrow. His lips puckered.

Iris asked her host, _"Why is he making that face?"_

_"I don't know." _Jackie lied. She then suggested, _"Maybe he ants in pants?"_

_"Is that an Earth custom?"_

Jackie nodded.

_"Your planet is as strange as you, Host."_


End file.
